Full Moon
by whitepapernblackink
Summary: Bella is a child of the moon, a 'real' werewolf. Her coven was killed by Caius and Bella's been on the run ever since she escaped him. Now she's back in Forks, but her transitions leave her untamed. When the Cullen's recieve a call from their cousins regarding the murder of Irina's mate, the Cullens promise to help find the wolf who killed him. Can Bella be saved from herself?
1. Sail it Slow

**Summary: Bella is a child of the moon, a true werewolf. Her coven was killed by Caius and Bella's been on the run ever since she escaped him. Now she's back in Forks, but her transitions leave her uncontrollable and unaware to all that's around her. The Cullen's are undecided as for what they should do, especially when they receive word from their cousins that they're tracking down the wolf that killed Laurent. Things take a turn for the worst when Bella gets attached to one of the Cullen's, leaving the family unable to help their cousins and causing an uprising with the Volturi. **

**Chapter 1  
Sail it slow**

Fire erupted in my veins, burning through my blood stream. The mere tingling sensation I had felt spreading through my lungs had flared into an internal forest fire, demolishing everything in its path. The pain was excruciating but I couldn't stop running. I had to push myself to stride farther, far enough into the woods so that I wouldn't hurt anyone. My running did little to distract me from the fire as every movement I made seemed to stir the burning sensation.

I screamed out in pain as I felt my bones shifting. The momentary diversion made my bare foot get tangled with a tree root and my body lurched forward. My hands shot out in front of me, gripping the tree with such strength that it's stump began to crack. My blurry, tear filled eyes were frantically searching my shaking hands. The long talons that cut through my fingertips felt like a razor blade penetrating off my nails. Another cry of agony ripped through me.

I had to keep going. I erected myself and bit down on my lip hard enough that I drew a slight trickle of blood. My legs pumped harder as I rushed through the thickening woods, trying in vain to get as far away from civilization as I possibly could. My hair began to grow, turning shades darker and curling into a disarray of long dark brown locks that made me appear animalistic. My eyes stung as I knew the chocolate brown of my iris was now turning into an eerie yellow, almost feline-like.

The forest around me began to close in and my breathing became labored. I grew dizzy with each step I took. Another piercing sensation appeared in my gums as my sharp fangs cut through the surface, allowing the blood to flow freely. More tears stung at my eyes as my head whipped up and I let lose an agonized howl of pain and terror.

Almost abruptly, I froze in place as the wind drifted towards me. Subsiding my pain momentarily, I sniffed the air and grew furious as I could detect a vampire close by. I crouched low, feeling my muscles expanding as my transformation was almost complete. A predatory growl tore through my chest as the vampire lurked through the tree lining and approached slowly. He looked curious, but then his strange orange eyes turned black and a snarl erupted from his curled lips.

He lunged for me and I pounced from the ground, relishing in the feel of my body as it fully morph mid-air. His dark eyes widened and his mouth turned from one of hunger to horror instantly. Now distracted with shock, he didn't stand a chance. I easily took the upper hand and had him pinned by his shoulders in seconds. He screeched in pain as my fangs made an incision near his throat, and then I pushed down as I tore, satisfied with the sound of shredding metal.

I took most of my will power, but eventually I changed back and fell to the ground in exhaustion. I really exerted myself too far this time, but I knew I couldn't simply leave him like this. I had to finalize the process by burning the pieces, so I wandered over to my shredded clothing and found a lighter in my jean pocket. I quickly tossed his severed limbs into the raging flames and began to burn my destroyed clothes as well. There wasn't much use to them now, anyways.

It was then that I realized what I had done and began to panic once more.

Surely this vampire had a coven? They were most likely close, too close for comfort, and I'd just killed one of their members, regardless if he was trying to kill me first. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes, sniffing the air around me and concentrating on the sounds around me. At first I only heard the sound of small animals scuffling through the leaves and a small stream trickling water, but then I heard the sound I dreaded most. Footsteps approaching rapidly.

I inhaled sharply and rushed away from the sight, leaving the burning fire as the pillars of purple smoke rose. I morphed back and ran on all fours as I could hear them reaching the fire. Luckily, I had escaped quickly enough for them to not hear me. However, I still heard an agonized scream of agony as I concentrated desperately on finding a new place to hide.

I knew I wouldn't be able to stay in Alaska after this incident.

Rushing back towards my dingy cabin in the middle of nowhere, I changed back and ran straight for my room. I curled up on the creaky little bed and willed myself to sleep as the dimly lit moon shone through the window above my head.

I awoke the next morning after a relentless night of tossing and turning. I had made up my mind and knew I'd be going back to Forks, Washington. I changed quickly and went into the kitchen, smiling when I saw I wouldn't have to change back into my wolf form and hunt for breakfast. As I cooked and let the warmth of the oven comfort me, I called the resident school in Forks and registered myself under the name of Isabella Argentum.

After emailing all my information and everything else I needed to plagiarize, I hung up and started to laugh. Of course the woman on the phone was also a Latin teacher so it was only natural that she commented on my last name meaning silver.

However, my mirth dissipated as my mind raced as to what occurred last night. I should've kept a closer eye on the date so I would've known it was going to be a full moon.

Initially I was accustomed to the warmth I felt in my lungs, so I didn't pay it much attention. But suddenly it felt like I was burning from within and I knew the transformation would occur shortly after. So I ran towards the woods, hoping with every fiber of my being that I wouldn't kill that night. Suffice to say, I never really had control over my wolf form.

Being a true child of the moon meant that my control was little to none.

It was also true that my kind didn't move in packs, however, I seemed to defy all reasoning behind that logic. My pack was the closest thing to a family I've ever had. And the Volturi killed them, right in front of me. My older brother forced me to run, begging with his last breath for me to get out alive. It was in that moment that I grew a fierce hatred for vampires. Caius Volturi being the prime fuel to my abhorrence.

The Volturi began killing off children of the moon due to our inability to remain conscious when we shift. All sense of reasoning escapes us, which is why my kind tends to remain isolated and lone. But there was something about my pack that made us strong enough to overpower our instincts, and soon it became instinctual to protect the members of our pack. We have the ability to shift whenever we please, although we can never fully morph into a wolf unless a full moon is present. As for our diet, we can also drink the blood of humans which became a complication seeing as the vampires saw this as competition. My pack and I lived off regular mortal food or occasionally hunted animals, not once killing a human...voluntarily.

As I've noted before, we have no control under a full moon. Accidents happen, and the grief we feel is forever lasting.

I was drawn from my thinking as I remembered what I was doing. I needed to pack right away if I wanted to arrive on time to attend school tomorrow. Although it seems strange for me to just arrive and then jump right into Forks High, I'm sure if anyone knew predicament then they'd understand. I'm there for one reason only and that's to remain hidden from the Volturi and whoever else wants to kill me...preferably that coven whose member I had recently slaughtered.

My black Mustang GT was packed with all that I valued enough to take with me as I set off down the small dirt drive way and drove off towards Forks. The car ride was long and uneventful, so I just drowned out the pathetic sound of my nagging thoughts with the car radio. Sail it slow by the Guards came on and I began to hum along, a slight frown creasing my forehead as I realized just how close to home this song was.

In what seemed to take days I had arrived at the Welcome to Forks sign. I drove past the town and continued the long drive until I reached a very secluded area in the forest, now rolling along a dirt road until I reached a full stop outside of a large rundown mansion. This was where my pack and I used to live. Although we traveled a lot in fear of killing innocents or being caught by the Volturi, this was the one place we liked to call home.

Looking at it now made my heart clench painfully.

I slowly cut of the engine and grabbed my bag from the backseat, jumping out of the car and hesitantly ascending the front porch steps. They creaked slightly but were surprisingly sturdy for their age. This house was, after all, built in the nineteenth century when our leader was born.

I swallowed back my fears and grabbed the doorknob, letting it slowly swing open to reveal the grand staircase and the foyer decoder in what was now vases of dead flowers and chipping walls, not to mention dust. There had to be dust covering every square inch of this place, and I sighed as I realized I'd have a lot to do before I could unpack and prepare myself for facing the mortals tomorrow. I dropped my bag on the floor and immediately got to work.

It took a few trips into town and a lot of socializing with the slow mortal boy who worked at the hardware store, but I finally made the place looked...presentable-ish. I then wander up to the main corridor and ran down the right wing until I met the last room in the back. My room.

I opened the door and felt a small smile tug at my lips at the work I had done to restore it. The walls were off-white and adorned in pictures, newspaper articles, letters, and drawings I had collected over the years. The room had a high ceiling in which my light fixture hung firmly in place, though the large floor length windows that looked out upon the dreary forest provided more than enough light for me. Aside from the small carpeting I had placed near my bed, the rest of the room was hardwood flooring that only creaked in certain places as it used to when we all lived here.

I winced.

Next to my bed on my nightstand were stacks upon stacks of books and journals. I also kept a large bookshelf near my desk, making my room look more like a library than a place for resting. My closet was decent size, enough for me to store my clothes in and my bathroom had a tub that looked out over the large pine trees. Sniffing the air, I realized with disgust that I still; reeked slightly of burning ash and vampire. I glanced back towards the bathroom and knew I'd need a long bathe before I could even consider sleeping.

As I submerged myself into the steamy water, I glanced out over the forest and saw the slight mist coming from the mountain peaks. I smile lazily. I was home once again, and although the situation was certainly different, I would try to make the best of it.

I rolled my head and winced slightly at the ache in my neck. I haven't had that rough of a transformation in a long time, and the full moon was unexpected. I turned towards the mirror and saw a normal looking human girl. I closed my eyes tightly and felt my nails protruding as my fangs grew in and my body stiffened slightly. I sighed, knowing I needed to practice this until it felt like second nature...which it should by now.

I opened my eyes again and grimaced. My eyes were feline shaped and eerily a glowing yellow, almost like a harvest moon. My hair was longer but messier, curling in every direction as if I had slept for a thousand years tossing and turning in leaves. My fangs shone against the dim light, gleaming with their razor sharp incisions. And even though I looked like a feral animal, my eyes still shone with pain and misery from the past that still haunts me.

I groaned and fully submerged my head under the tub.

The next morning I awoke with the sun, glancing around my room and realizing where exactly I was. My head pounded and I stretched my sore limbs, grimacing in pain. I _really_ needed to ease up on myself. Throwing the sheets of me, I glanced at the clock and realized school would start in half an hour. I rushed to pack my bag, throwing a few journals and pens inside it because I had no idea what else to bring. My legs carried me towards my closet where I tossed on a pair of tight black jeans and a brown bomber jacket with combat boots. After tying the laces securely, I rushed into the bathroom to brush my teeth and sighed in frustration at the sight of my still unruly hair. Half way through brushing my teeth, I decided to just leave my hair alone. It wasn't as bad as yesterday, but the waves were a bit tedious as they always got in my face.

I swear I could shave my head and it'd all grow back to its natural length the next day.

I rummaged through the kitchen and decided to just grab an apple and eat in the car. I was going to be late on my first day of high school...ever. I've never been to high school, my parents forbid it. They were too afraid of all that could happen while I was still a maturing werewolf. I wished they had taught me more so that way I could've saved them when...

I bit on my lip hard.

Once I arrived in the parking lot I realized to my great displeasure that I was in fact late. The lot was completely emptied so I hurried to the main office to grab my schedule. As I rushed towards the door, something knocked into me and I stumbled back. I gasped and my eyes flew up towards their face.

And everything shifted.

**A/N: How'd you like the first chapter? Sorry there wasn't much action, so to say, but I did need to explain a few things before I could divulge into this stories plot. To answer any of your questions you can just reply or PM me. As for the other stories I've written or was in the process of writing, I'm still waiting on a few more feedbacks to see what I'll do. Oh, and just for those who are curious: No, the children of the moon do not imprint. ;) Review and tell me how much you hate me for keeping you all waiting? Thanks! **

**-Victoria**


	2. Eyes on Fire

**Chapter 2  
Eyes on Fire**

Her eyes were stone cold and black as she glared at me, face contorted with disgust. I felt my breath get caught in my throat as her vicious stare inspected every inch of me, clearly showing her disdain. Her long honey blonde hair perfectly fell down her porcelain arms and her stature was evidently towering over me, heels or not she had to be at least three inches taller than I am.

But it wasn't until a student walked through the main doors and a gust of cold wind billowed her scent towards me that I realized in horror that this wasn't any regular student. She was a vampire. Her sickeningly sweet aroma filled my lungs and made my entire body stiffen reflexively. I fisted my hands and almost winced in pain as I felt my claws reappear and dig into my palms. I tried in vain to hide them, but as it seems the vampire was only concerned with glaring at me.

What where vampires doing in Forks? Since when did they reside here? This was my family's territory. It had been ever since the early nineteenth century. They had no right to claim this land as their own, and I could only imagine the hell they must be raising with the locals of this town. How many have they killed? Were the humans already suspicious? Surely vampires couldn't live amongst humans and resist killing them!

My own face must've mirrored her hatred as I felt my lips curl into a snarl. She froze momentarily, her eyes flashing towards my glistening teeth. The shock on her face made me realize something quiet unnerving but yet glorious. She had yet to realize what I was, and that meant that this vampire believed me to be a simple human. Surely my scent must have come off as strange and lurid, although I doubt she has ever smelled anything like it. My kind was practically extinct.

Our unfriendly staring must have been noticed by a passerby because the vampire suddenly blinked and her face morphed to one of predatory derision. "Watch where you walk," she growled. I narrowed my eyes at her and sneered, "I'll remember to next time." She rose her brow challengingly but then pursed her lips and huffed as she walked away, dismissing me.

I swallowed back my ire as I made my way towards the main office.

Upon entering, a broad lady with frizzy brown hair looked up. I walked over towards her desk and smiled kindly, flashing my teeth. She went rigid in fear and I almost smacked my forehead. I surely needed to stop doing that, considering my fangs were still present just much less protruding and predatory.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Argentum, the new girl," I spoke softly to her. She blinked and a fake smile plastered her lips. "O-of course! Yes, the new girl. We've been waiting for you." Well...that didn't sound too ominous. She continued, "Here's your schedule, dear. I see you've chosen to take Latin as your foreign language. I'll be seeing you in my class fifth period then. I have to ask, are you of a Latin heritage?"

Quickly my brain wracked to make up some kind of excuse. Last night I was desperately trying to conjure some kind of crap to feed the humans, but I'd never thought I'd be faced with a question about my own linage. It's not like I could tell her I'm off werewolf decent.

"Um, yes, my mother was German but my father was Greek. He rarely spoke of his heredity but I'm aware that his father was born in Corinth." That sounded credible enough. I internally prided myself for having such an active mind. The woman at the desk, who introduced herself as Mrs. Cope, the woman I had spoken to over the phone, nodded fervently. "Oh how wonderful! It's rare to have someone with such a past in this town. Mostly every family who resides here has been here since they're colonial family's settled." I could think of a few exceptions...

I spoke kindly to Mrs. Cope but made an obvious point to look at the clock. "Oh my! I'm sorry for keeping you here, honey. You'll be late for your first class and it's your first day! Allow me to write you a pass," she mumbled something else about her 'big mouth' and then handed me a blue piece of paper. I thanked her as I left and immediately took out my schedule.

Isabella Argentum (Junior)**  
****Period 1**- _AP English_- Mr. Bernie (J16)  
**Period** **2**- _Physics_- Mrs. Anderson (S4)  
**Period** **3**- _Studio Art- Mrs. Graver (J2)_  
**Period** **4**- AP American History- Mr. Donovan (S12)  
**Period** **5**- _Latin 4_- Mrs. Cope (J6)  
**Period** **6**- _Lunch_  
**Period** **7**- _Biology_- Mr. Banner (S8)  
**Period** **8**- _Gym_- Coach Clapp

My legs carried me towards the J-wing of the school and I rushed through the now empty hallway towards my English room. As I walked in, everyone's head lifted to stare at me. I felt my retched blush painting my cheeks as I made my way to the teacher and handed him my late pass, apologizing for my tardiness. He waved it off and told me to take a seat in the back near a girl with long black hair and thin framed glasses.

I bit my lip nervously as I walked towards her and heard Mr. Bernie continue his lecture. The girl looked up from her notepad and gave me a friendly grin. I returned to favor but reminded myself not to show too much teeth. After placing my bag on the floor and pulling out my journal, I faced the girl. "Hello, I'm Isabella Argentum."

"I know who you are, everyone's been talking about you, new girl. My name's Angela Weber, pleasure to meet you," she stuck out her hand and I shook it. I turned my attention towards the teacher but couldn't help but notice her staring at me. Angela seemed like a very tough girl, not the bitchy one who would double cross her friends, but the one who stood up for what she believes in and wouldn't take no for an answer. I think I liked her within the three minutes I've known her.

"So, where you from?" She asked curiously, placing her elbows on the table and leaning in towards me. This is what I prepared myself for. The inquisition. I recited my story perfectly, "My parents and I lived in New York but my father was a businessman and traveled a lot. His usual associates lived in Seattle, so one summer he decided to build a house for my mother and I here in Forks so we could be closer. It was more of a winter house than our home in New York, but things changed after they died and I was of legal age to take care of myself. So I just decided to sell the house in New York and move here. Strange, huh?"

She looked thoughtfully at me then said, "No, not really. I think it's kind of cool that you decided on your own to start over. A clean slate and all that. It would take a pretty balls-y person to get over the death of their parents, knowing they couldn't wallow in misery while skipping out on life. Besides, if you didn't move you wouldn't have ever met me," she winked and then laughed at her own joke. It was official, I loved this mortal.

But then we both sobered and she looked a little nervous. "If you don't mind me asking...how did your parents die?" I inhaled soundly, "They were killed by a drunk driver while I was at a sleepover. They never found the driver, but my parents were killed on impact of the other car." It was simple, yet the words tugged at my heart because I could just picture their faces covered in blood and pain.

"I'm so sorry-," she began, but I stopped her. "It's fine, they're happier now anyways." Such a cliché move on my part, but it was the only thing I knew to tell her. She surprised me by reaching out and taking my hand in hers. I looked up and smiled brightly, a genuine smile. She squeezed my hand then let go and went back to taking notes. I followed her lead and soon class was over.

"Oh! Before you go, can I see your schedule?" She asked while grabbing her bag. I pulled out the folded piece of paper from my pocket and watched as her eyes scanned it. We walked out of English together and into the crowded hallway. "Good news is we have studio art, lunch, and gym together. Your next class is physics, and you have it with my boyfriend, Eric." I thanked her and she gave me a friendly one-armed hug before rushing off to her science class.

Math passed by and I got to know Angela's boyfriend, Eric. He was just like her in that he had a very laid back but also funny attitude. He told me all about the 'cliques' of the school and who to steer clear of. Quite frankly, I thought he could give Jessica Stanley a run for her money. Eric was the gossip king of Forks. Enough said. "So your sitting with us at lunch, right? 'Cause I don't want to come track you down crying in the bathroom somewhere." He smirked while I shoved his shoulder and scuffed. "Yes, Eric, I'll be there." We waved bye and I walked off to find Angela in art.

Angela greeted me at the art door looking giddy. I raised a brow but she just shook her head and dragged me towards one of the tables in the corner where another girl sat. She had long blonde hair which she braided and tossed over her shoulder. Her clothes were similar to Angela's in that they were both dark colors and very...artsy for lack of better words. She looked up and her blue eyes widened as she saw us walking towards her.

"Isabella, this is Rebecca Mallory, Rebecca this is Isabella Swan, the new girl," Angela introduced us while I waved at her. Something caught my attention, "Mallory as in...Lauren's sister?" She rolled her eyes and nodded, "Ah yes, I'm sure our friend Eric has told you all about the queen bee. Don't worry; she _is_ as bad as she sounds." I found myself laughing with them as I took a seat across from Rebecca.

"So, let's get to know each other, shall we?" I nodded shyly as Rebecca leaned in, excitement shinning in her eyes as she whispered, "How far have you gone with a guy?" I stopped breathing and eyed her in shock. My mind was reeling as I processed her words. Angela hit her shoulder, "Reba, you hardly even know her and your acting rude!" I blushed and bit my lip, I habit I've been doing a lot lately. "What? It's just a harmless question. I'm sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable Isabella." Her eyes said she was telling the truth.

"It's no problem, and I haven't gone that far with anyone...just the basics I guess." I stopped talking and looked up shyly. They were both staring eagerly, edging me on. "Well...there was this one guy...we were both lonely at the time. It was a small fling and we ended it almost as soon as it had started." And I was telling the truth. Landon, one of my coven brothers, began to show interest in me around the same time I started feeling vulnerable. He was always gentle with me and never pushed me. We were definitely the closest.

"You mean like friends with benefits?" Rebecca, or 'Reba', asked. I frowned, unfamiliar with the modern term. "Yeah...I guess." We were quiet for a while but Rebecca giggled a little and I looked up questioningly. "Oh its nothing. I was just thinking about all of my...conquests." She winked and Angela snorted. "Rebecca here has quiet the experience when it comes to guys." I chuckled and looked over at her in shock. "What?" She asked innocently while batting her eyelashes. Angela leaned in closer to whisper, "She even hooked up with her sister's boyfriend, Tyler Crowley."

My mouth popped open in shock as I looked over at Rebecca. She rolled her eyes, "Tyler's a douche and Lauren deserved a taste of her own medicine. I know for a fact that she slept with her friend, Jessica's, boyfriend Mike Newton." And it became official once more. I loved Rebecca as well as Eric and Angela. It amazed me how easily I was letting them through my minds barrier, but in a way I was glad they were. It was time I stopped acting like such a depressed loner...even though I was.

The bell rang once again and I left with a promise to meet up with them at lunch. I already told Angela how Eric practically forced me not to hide in the bathroom stall. I only had two more classes to go before lunch came around, but I knew the next two classes would be hell. Advanced placement American history...yikes. It was a good thing I loved history so much, hell- I was a part of it! That had to count for something. As I walked into my history class, I made my way to a clear seat near the fire escape. Hopefulyl I wouldn't feel the tendency to use it.

While I was taking out my things, I froze. The scent that wafted towards me was eerily familiar to the one I had smelled this morning. My head shot up and I stopped breathing as I saw another one walk through the door. He was tall with honey blonde hair that hung in his face. My eyes could see the hundreds of bite marks running down his throat and arms. He seemed to pick up my scent as he took a seat in the back. I slowly turned towards the front of the room, eye-wide in anger and fear. How many of them where here?

And throughout the entire class, I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head.

**A/N: Sorry there wasn't any Edward in this chapter, but I promise he'll be in the next one! I added my own character, Rebecca (aka Reba), and she will have a semi-relevance for this story. Just warning you now, keep an eye out for her ;) What'd you think of my new Angela & Eric? I loved the idea of Angela being tough and Eric being...well Eric. Anyone know who the vampires Bella encountered were? I'm pretty sure you all do but...I don't think Bella does. Oh, and don't worry, I won't be referring to Bella as 'Isabella' for the entire story. I just had to add it for the first few chapter...you'll see why ;) Review to let me know what you think? Thanks for reading!**

**-Victoria**


	3. Hearing Damage

**A/N: Thank you to those who added me under their author alerts and to everyone who reviewed! I'm ecstatic that you seem to enjoy my twist on Angela and Ben, as well as the new character Reba Mallory. Trust me; she does have an important role in this story. I'm greedy so I hope to see more reviews for this chapter! They push me to write faster and they help me understand the audience I am dealing with, which by the way rocks! Oh, and every chapter's tittle is a song that I feel fits the chapter. Hearing Damage by Thom Yorke is part of the New Moon soundtrack, and I especially love the Victoria scene in the forest! Without further ado...more werewolf Bella! **

**Chapter 3  
Hearing Damage**

I swallowed back my ire as I tried potently to concentrate.

The vampire's scent became more concentrated as class lingered on painfully slow. This wasn't like my morning encounter with the tall blonde who spoke down at me with such distaste, this was far worse. As the seconds ticked by the realization hit me hard. Unlike this morning, I was stuck in this classroom with the vampire. I truly had no escape. I just had to endure it.

He scent was yet another strange aroma, sickeningly sweet as it was it also held woodland musk to it. In a very disheartened way it reminded me of home. My entire clan had a very outdoorsy scent for each of us, which would only seem right. I remember a time when Landon compared my fragrance to fresh snowfall. Cleansing and calming, yet somewhat homey. The vampire's scent was invading every airway of my body and I began to feel lightheaded and flustered. I frowned as I shook my head, regaining consciousness.

It was only mid-way through the class when the eerily familiar burn made its presence.

Panic set in and I quickly bowed my head and slammed my eyes shut, willing the transition to halt. My breathing grew labored as I inhaled sharply, feeling my mind wracking with what was occurring. My gums felt sore and I winced as the incisions in my mouth lengthened. I stopped breathing when I felt the familiar sting as my nails extended. I curled them into my palm, careful not to pierce my skin and draw blood, but also enough to hide them from any wandering eyes. My own eyes began to sting as I could only imagine they were now hauntingly yellow.

I sat hunched in my seat with my face drawn to my desk, not daring to look up and risk exposure. I don't know how I'd even begin to explain my feral appearance. My transition must have been triggered by the unsettling tension in the room due to a vampire being so near me for far too long. The teacher continued his lecture as the slow ticks of the clock echoed fiercely in my pounding head.

Finally, the bell rang. I was out of my seat and across the room before anyone could stand up.

However, as I was in the entry way, a hand shot out and wrapped around my wrist. I gasped and unthinkingly shot my head up to stare at the boy with baby blue eyes and blonde hair. He looked taken aback by my presence but he didn't lose his grip on my arm. I grew apprehensive as the students passed us and he continued to stare. He finally seemed to notice his freeze-up and blinked twice.

"Hi I'm Mike...you're Isabella Argentum, right?"

I nodded stiffly and didn't dare open my mouth while I diverted my eyes towards the hallway. He was reluctant to let go, "Uh, so...I was just wondering, with you being new here and all, maybe I could show you around sometime and...uh...," he sighed in frustration and finally a look of unease settled on his face. "Uh, Isabella...what's up with your eyes?"

I felt my pulse accelerate as my own eyes widened a fraction in panic. Quickly my mind jumbled for an excuse and I blurted out, "It's the fluorescents...nice meeting you Mike but I really need to get to my next period." I tried to free myself of his grasp but to my terror realized I still had claws. Mike didn't seem to notice...until he pulled back much too quickly and scraped his arm across them.

"Shit!" His eyes flashed down to his arm and mine followed just as frantically. A long thin line stretched from his wrist to his inner arm, blood appearing as his open skin allowed it to flow freely. He started to hiss something under his breath as he grabbed a few tissues from a desk and began to blot at his wound. I froze in horror as my trained ears picked up something undetectable by the humans around me.

The sound of a vampire growling.

The vampire in the room narrowed his eyes, not at me, but at the boy whose blood I had just unintentionally drawn. With all the fortitude I could muster, I pushed back my instincts and retracted my claws, teeth, and even my eye coloring. "Mike I'm so sorry! You must've caught your arm on my bag's zipper. Here, let me take you to the nurse." I grabbed the young mortals arm and rushed from the room, not even chancing a glance at the black-eyed vampire behind us.

I wove around the remaining students as I practically dragged Mike aimlessly through the school. I had no idea where I was leading us, but I knew I just had to get the scent of fresh blood far away from that vampire. Mike seemed to regain some sense as I froze and tugged gently on my hand. "Isabella, the nurse is down that hallway," he chuckled as he pointed towards the same hall the gymnasium was located on. I rolled my eyes and flashed him a small smile, "Oh."

He smiled back at me, much too eagerly, and I noticed the way his blue eyes lit up. Internally I groaned. I was just trying to play nice because I accidentally hurt him, not that I wanted to give him the impression that we had any chance together.

The nurse rushed over towards us upon our entrance and I decided to leave him with her while she gave me a late pass for my Latin class. I knew Mrs. Cope would try to fawn over my aberrant 'heritage'. And my theory was proven right seeing as when I walked into class all eyes turned to me and inspected my appearance for any signs of lingering Greek features. I swear I almost growled at the overly mirthful teacher.

Mrs. Cope then went on to talk about the difference between Italian and Latin, going as far as pointing out that Greece fought in many more brutal wars and held a more vital status over Italy. I almost snorted at how passionate she was for the dead language. Oh well, to each his own.

My attention was roused when nearing the end of the class, Mrs. Cope began to divulge into our Greek mythology unit. I listened intently as she spoke of deadly sphinx, prophecies, and even mythological creatures such as...werewolves.

Oh shit.

Life's just never fair, is it?

To make matters even more irritating, a rowdy boy by the name of Tyler Crowley began to howl obnoxiously with his buddy. Meanwhile all I could do was roll my eyes and think, _Lauren's boyfriend seems to fit her persona to perfection._

Once the bell rang and kids began to file out of the class, Mrs. Cope reminded us of our exam next Thursday before wishing us a wonderful rest of the day. I had to admit she wasn't a horrible person...just an annoying teacher in whom I wished to staple her mouth shut. And quite frankly, my bite _is_ worse than my bark.

As promised, I hurried towards the cafeteria after a quick trip to my locker. Eric wouldn't have to come find me crying my eyes out in the bathroom stalls like any other 'average' new girl would do. I swear he's watched _Mean Girls_ and takes note likes it's the bible. I pushed through the doors and felt all eyes on me. The noise even seemed to decrease as I made my way towards the lunch line. How..._fucking_ annoying.

I really wasn't in the mood to play 'new girl' any longer.

And that's exactly what I told Eric as I sat down at the table with him, Angela, and Reba. "Baby doll, you better get used to the spotlight. 'Cause it sure as hell won't die down until... midterms?" Eric taunted with a sly grin.

I glared at him and stifled a groan. Angela patted my outstretched hand and said, "It's okay Isabella, I had to go through the same treatment when I moved here back in the eighth grade. Trust me; I know what it feels like." She bite into her apple and I grinned darkly, "Like being Frankenstein after just rising from the dead and having the townspeople intrigued by you one second then the next their hunting you down with torches?"

While Angela laughed loudly, attracting the attention of our neighboring table, Eric and Reba stared at me. "You're really morbid, aren't you?" Rebecca asked with a straight face. I grinned shyly and nodded. Eric snorted and continued to talk about his biology teacher partnering him up with Jessica Stanley. He said something along the lines of, 'Almost as if he wanted the dumb bitch to copy off me so he wouldn't have to hear it from her parents when she failed for the quarter.'

Did I ever mention my love for this boy?

"Hey Isabella," Reba drew my attention as looked past me with a frown, "Why are the Cullen girls staring at you?" Who were the Cullen girls? And why was it such a difference to anyone else? We just established that I'm the walking science project from here on in. I turned slightly in my seat to chance a quick peak at them. I stopped breathing when I noticed the vampire from this morning, only she wasn't alone. The girl sitting next to her was petite with inky black hair turned out in different directions...and golden eyes to complement her deathly pale complexion.

My heart began to tremble in both fear and hatred.

Seriously, how many of them where there! Did they realize the dangers they were placing these mortals in? How many lives have been taken since they moved here? How many tragic reports of a missing son or daughter have been reported? Where bodies being found and kept secret from the public eye? Or where they burning the corpses after draining them of their lives?

I felt sick.

My ears picked up Angela's spoken thoughts, "I wonder where the rest of them are? I saw Emmett this morning in my Spanish class." My head flew around and I stared at her with wide fearful eyes. She looked shocked at my expression but I stopped her before she could ask. "There are more of them?" They all looked at me with strange expressions but at the moment I was too far in my state of panic and anger that I didn't care. "Yeah," Reba said slowly as if testing my sanity, "There are five of them. They all live together with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen as their adoptive parents. They moved here from Alaska about two years ago."

My heart literally stopped for a moment and I sucked in a large gust of needed air. Add the 'Dr. and Mrs. Cullen' and that leaves me with a grand total of seven. Seven vampires. Holy shit! Was that even possible? To have such many vampire's congress together and share blood peacefully without letting bloodlust overpower their conscience? Surely they fought a lot. That's possibly why the three others are missing...or it's possibly because the blonde haired male couldn't control his bloodlust around the fresh spilled blood I had caused.

"Earth to Isabella!"

I think Eric threw his napkin at me.

My eyes fluttered as I sunk into my seat feeling my nerves fry. Just as we began to talk about Jessica Stanley's 'fake-and-baked' tan (another Eric reference), the bell rang and we all sighed. "Hey, so we should hung out Friday night and do something to welcome you to Forks," Angela declared as the four of us packed our bags and began to walk with the crowd towards the hallway. Eric gasped and we all looked towards him and watched a large grin form on his face, "Great idea you guys! We should crash Lauren's party Friday night." I shot him a curious look then trailed my eyes towards a startled Rebecca. "Since when is Lauren having a party?" She exclaimed. Eric winked at her, "Since you're _not_ going to tell your parents about her last English paper."

"Black mailing the homecoming queen?" Angela questioned.

"I'm in," I grinned.

"Same," Eric nodded furiously.

Rebecca tried to look angry but we all saw her lips twitch, "...okay, fine. I'll ask her tonight."

And it was then, standing in the middle of the hallway in Forks High, that I realized I was for once experiencing what would seem to be normality.

And it felt pretty good.

~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~

I walked into biology and introduced myself to Mr. Banner. He seemed kind enough, and definitely not as irritating as my other teachers. I think I would like this class. "Ah yes, Miss Argentum. We were expecting you. Please, take a seat at the empty desk in the back. Your partner appears to have gone home sick, so feel free to ask me any questions after class if you don't understand the topic just yet."

I thanked him and walked towards the empty table.

Biology passed promptly and soon I found myself leaving the gymnasium with my bag slung over my arm and the keys to my Mustang clutched in my fingers. As I walked through the slight drizzle, I waved to Reba as she walked with Lauren to Lauren's red Toyota. Her sister seemed to notice our exchange and threw a sneer my way.

I raised a brow but brushed it off nonetheless. Hoping into my car, I turned the heaters on full blast and sat back as the soft engines purr comforted my throbbing head. First day of High School was...eventful to say the least. Now all I needed to do was make it through the next year and a half.

But what will happen after that?

Relocate once again to another town, alone, and play human? Or will I have to go into isolation and not risk even human eyes watching me in case Aro sends out witnesses'. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the car seat. Why can't things ever be easy? I allowed the soothing sound of the radio dissipate my stress as I drove towards my house buried in the thick of the forest.

~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~

Once I finished all my homework and settled in for the night, I realized to my disappointment that I had yet to eat dinner. My mind was hazing off into a promising slumber, but my stomach disagreed reverently. Growling in frustration, I slammed shut my journal and pulled myself off my bed.

I began to walk towards my bedroom door but halted. A cool breeze drifted through the large floor-length window, making the curtains billow softly in the moonlight. I smirked and whooshed around on my heels, charging towards the window. Once I reached the edge, I leapt from the full three stories to the forest floor, crouching low as I touched the earth once more. The feel of the wind in my hair and the thrill of using my werewolf strength made a large grin stretch over my face.

My features shifted back into wolf form and I relished in the feel of not having to cover up my appearance. I can only shift into a fully transitioned werewolf under a full moon phase, but I can voluntarily shift into my half-wolf half-human form, which is what I did most of the time.

I took off like a bullet and wove around the thick forest. Adrenaline was pumping through my blood stream, causing me to leap over a fallen tree and flip through the air at the euphoric feel of unleashing myself to my full capability. My legs were a blur as I ran towards the northern side of the forest, leaping over a cold water creek as I went.

The hunt was pushed to the back of my mind as I seemed more content with running around the lands and inspecting the grounds my family and I used to live on. Everything looked the same with the exception of the vast natural growth between then and now.

By the time the sun had set, I realized I'd gone quiet the distance from home.

I turned around and began to backtrack. My head reeled slightly as my mind tried to conjure a sense of timing. As I started to run, something seemed...off.

All of my senses were on edge and suddenly it felt as if I wasn't alone. I quickly shifted into hunting mode, scoring the forest for my prey. But then I detected another strange scent and I could tell this was no ordinary animal. It smelled so familiar but it was an entirely new aroma. Very earthly, similar to my old coven, but very edgy in other ways. It was almost tangy; better than that of a vampire but worse than a humans scent.

It was then that I saw them. Two large wolfs were prowling around the soft bedding of the forest, their heads up and ears on alert. Before I could realize what I was doing it was too late. I found myself moving towards them at a cautious pace. They had sensed me and crouched, teeth bared as low growls ripped through them. But once they saw me, they froze and stared in what would appear to be...shock? I could only guess.

I slowly and hesitantly lifted my hands in the universal sign of peace. The large grey one seemed even more dumbfounded and the smaller brown one at his flank seemed to be concentrating on something distant. One thing was for sure, these were no ordinary wolves.

Detecting their wariness, I decided to walk closer to them and reveal myself. If they looked shocked before, they were aghast now. My now outstretched hands were gleaming with their longs nails, my gleaming yellow eyes shone under the moonlight, and my unruly hair curled itself around the wind. I smiled shyly at them, also revealing my sharp teeth. I decided to speak to reassure them I didn't want a fight, "I mean no harm. My name is Isabella...and as you can tell we're very..._similar_."

The shorter brown one let out a throaty sound, equivalent to a snort of laughter. Then the two of them rushed into the forest, disappearing from my view. I began to panic instantly and backed away from the tree lining. What had I done? Did they fear me?

Then two boys with cut off shorts and toned muscles appeared out of the brushes. Both wearing equal expressions of wariness, suspicion, and curiosity. They halted a few feet from me, frowning. I grew anxious with nerves as the seconds passed by. Suddenly, the taller of the two spoke, "Hello, Isabella. My name is Paul and this is Embry. It appears we have some talking to do."

**A/N: I know I promised Edward in this chapter, but I came to a revelation a last night. I don't want E&B to meet the way they did in Twilight, and I now know how they'll meet. But for that to happen, this chapter had to be added first. Looks like the Quileute's will get to Bella before the Cullen's. How do you think that will go over? ***I've added pictures of all the outfits and other relevant things on my profile!*** Review and let me know what you thought of the first sighting? Thank you for reading! See you next chapter!**

**-Victoria**

**http**** photos/92677026 N06/8422361478/in/set-72157632625095581/**

**REMEMBER****: GO ON MY **_**PROFILE**_** FOR PICTURES/AUDIO! (I will update for every new chapter.) **


	4. Cover Your Tracks

**Chapter 4  
Cover Your Tracks**

"So you're a real werewolf?"

Paul shot him an incredulous look, "Real? Does that mean were fake?" Embry rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean." I exhaled softly and moved in towards them to familiarize myself with their strange scent.

"Well, to answer your question, I guess I am a _real_ werewolf...although we prefer the term 'children of the moon.' It's a bit raunchy if you ask me, but it's sufficient enough."

I found it unsettling that the name had been given to us by none other than the man who sought our extinction, Caius Volturi. But the term 'werewolf' also sounded a bit too feral for my comfort, although that is exactly what we are. Feral. Untamed. Uncontrollable. And absolutely unpredictable.

"Children of the moon...," Paul muttered to himself, "I'm not sure we're familiar with that legend. Did we ever hear about them?" He looked over at Embry who frowned and shook his head. I remained silent though their exchange but began to feel my nerves shifting. It made me uncomfortable to reveal myself to others, especially since Caius believes all 'real' werewolves are extinct. All but one.

My eyes hardened.

"You should come back with us," Embry announced, "The rest of the pack will want to meet you, and I'm sure you could enlighten us on all this moon-child stuff." I'm not a witch, so the term 'moon-child' made me want to growl, but I refrained from doing so. Pissing off a pack of wolves wasn't on my agenda for the day. On the contrary, nor was meeting some, but...

Fate was unpredictable and irrational.

Or at least _my_ fate was.

I looked back at them and nodded. "Do you think you can keep up?" Paul asked, all too sincerely. I glowered at him and watched their eyes widen."Oh please," I huffed and then took off like a bullet.

Obviously I hadn't a clue where I was running, so I let the now-phased wolves pass me as I trailed behind them. I could start to smell the meager traces of more wolves and felt my footing slow slightly. Was this the right thing to do? Meet more wolves? What exactly was I trying to gain out of this? Friends? Surely not. I think curiously got the better of me. But we all know the saying, 'curiosity killed the cat.'

Let's hope it doesn't come to that.

Embry and Paul slowed upon nearing their pack. Paul looked back at me and I immediately understood that they were going into the woods to morph back. I nodded my head and waited shortly, only a few moments later did they come back in their human forms. "Don't worry, Isabella," Paul said with a wry smirk, "we don't bite."

"Speak for yourself," Embry retorted as he ducked under a tree branch and walked out of sight.

All of my senses seemed to go into overdrive, but I knew it would be too late to turn back now. I was already here, and I bet the others could smell me as well. So with a long, lingering inhale, I strode forward through the forest brush and came face to face with the rest of the pack and their elders.

Every set of eyes landed on me.

Each boy had a tattoo of a tribal sign on their upper bicep, dignifying their loyalty. A few of them looked rigid meanwhile the others appeared to be curious. The elders were sat around a roaring bonfire with looks of precaution and awe on their faces. Paul and Embry looked a bit smug as they walked forward to a tall man with an intense stare. "Sam," Paul began, "we met Isabella a few miles north of here. She was just trailing around and at the time we believed her to be a mortal. But she didn't appear afraid of us. Instead, she revealed that she is similar to us in ways we didn't think possible. Have you ever heard of the children of the moon?"

At that, Sam's eyes flashed with an undetectable emotion and I grew unsettled by the way his day eyes bore into mine. However, before he could answer Paul and before my mind could process an escape, one of the elders spoke up. "It appears we have an old friend with us tonight. Please, Isabella, come join us."

Sam appeared baffled and outraged by his openness, but I quickly took the opportunity to get as far away as possible from his unforgiving glare.

I walked cautiously towards their elders, feeling the intense, warning stares from the pack as I made my way towards the one who spoke. I smiled kindly at him and sat on the log when he motioned me to. The pack slowly made their way towards us and angled themselves protectively towards their elders. "Now, now. Behave," the same man scolded them. They reluctantly relaxed but kept their eyes on my every motion.

I fought the strong urge to flash them my teeth.

"Hello, Isabella. My name is Harry Clearwater," he introduced himself and the other members of the council and pack. I politely smiled at them but the wolves didn't let their walls down just yet. "I've never mention the legend before because I believed them to be extinct, but I guess it's time you boys knew about children of the moon," Billy Black said directly to the pack. I noticed Jacob's eyes shifting towards me.

"Before our king existed, there was another protector roaming around Earth. They're very much like us, able to form into wolves, incredibly speed, strength, and endurance. The only thing different is that they can only morph into a full wolf during a lunar phase, and meanwhile they can change half way at their will." All eyes once again glanced towards me, and I waved to show my long talons. Sam narrowed his eyes at me but Jacob just appeared to be shocked. Billy continued, "There kind, however, possessed a great deal of strength far more powerful than any other being. Their diet consisted of regular human food, animals, and...blood."

I looked down bit my lip. I heard someone growl but they stopped abruptly when Harry shushed them. I decided to speak up before they could continue. "This is true. But I don't feed from humans, considering I live amongst them." Billy looked confused for a moment before he spoke, "You live near the mortals? I could tell from your tame behavior that you aren't a blood drinking wolf, but I didn't realize you attributed with the mortals of Forks."

"I go to school at Forks High," I stated simply. That was the wrong thing to say.

Suddenly, everyone was on alert. I felt my own conscience screaming at me to run. My senses were incredibly heightened and I felt my mouth water with the need to tear at something with my teeth. The tension was getting to be too much but I concentrated on not lunging at someone. This was why I couldn't be close to people. I was far too dangerous for even people remotely close to my kind.

I was the world's most dangerous predator.

"Have you met them?" Same demanded, rising from his spot with balled fists. I frowned and hesitantly shifted, "Who?" My answer wasn't good enough. He snarled, "The Cullen's! The filthy bloodsuckers that associate themselves with the mortals!" I froze. My mind seemed to slowly process what he had said. I knew that there were vampires in Forks, but it didn't occur to me that the wolves knew about them. And why did Sam react that way? I hate vampires with a passion, but I didn't even think to consider their hatred for them. "Sam! Control yourself," Harry scolded. Sam's ire didn't dissipate. "How do we know she's not associating herself with them? She could be their spy for all we know!"

It was my turn to become furious. I shot out of my seat and marched towards him with fire in my eyes. "You don't know _anything_ about me so I'd suggest you shut up and let me tell you just how much I _loathe_ vampires. After all, they killed off my family, or did you forget that part?" Sam's eyes widened and the crease in his brows softened. I felt the deathly silence slice through my heart, and all I could hear aside from the crackle of the fire was my shuddering exhales.

"Isabella, please forgive him, he meant nothing by it," Billy said softly, glancing at the two of us with concern. I nodded and bit my lip, looking shyly at the now shaken Sam. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize-," I cut him off with a sad smile. "It's fine. I'm sorry for lashing out at you...I have a horrid temper." A really, really horrific one...

But we weren't up to that part yet and I wanted a few moments to relieve myself from the pent of tension before I divulged into that chapter of my long, lonely, and pathetic life.

Sighing, I looked back at our small audience and decided to begin where Billy left off. "My kind can drink from the blood of humans, yes, but that is also the reason why my kind is now extinct." Now for the hard part. All I needed to do was spit the words out, then wallow in my misery once I returned home.

_Home_...

But I was already here, so why did it feel like I was world away?

"There's a large group of vampires that reside in Volterra, Italy called the Volturi. They're the rulers of their kind, and from the stories I've heard, they're ruthless monsters with an endless amount of power and strength. Aro, Marcus, and Caius are the masters of the coven, and Caius is the one who led the hunt for my kind. As you can tell, he was very successful. He had a traumatizing encounter with one of my kind when he was simply a few centuries old, and once he found out that we shared similar diets, he figured there wasn't a better excuse for him to kill us off. It wasn't until a century ago that he ran into my family. He was appalled to see our kind still alive, so he attacked on the spot." I paused as my words sunk in, painfully slow and slicing through my lips like knives.

"...my brother, Landon, helped me escape. We were so close to the Pacific boarder that all we had to do was swim and our scent would be washed away. But the vampires were relentless, and had found us before we could jump. I still remember to this day the look on his face when he knew we wouldn't make it. The last words he said to me were _'cover your tracks'_ and then he shoved me off the cliff and sacrificed himself to the vampires."

By now I was sobbing and I felt the world around me turn into a blur as the memories swarmed me. Two strong, warm arms wrapped hesitantly around me and I froze momentarily before resting into the embrace and crying out the anguish I'd held back for years. Jacob rubbed my arm comfortingly as I soiled his shirt with my waterfall tears. I rested my cheek against his chest and saw the pack looking sympathetically at me, and Sam looking strangely...determined.

"You never have to go through that again, Isabella. We'll be here for you," he whispered against my hair. I looked up at him and saw the hard set determination; the same determination mirrored on Sam's face, and realized what all this meant. I felt more tears spring to my eyes as I offered a weak, watery smile. "Thank you, all of you, so much...but I don't think I can ever be the same. I've been broken once too many times, and my kind isn't easy to coexist with."

"Why is that?" Embry whispered softly, his eyes shining with a familiar concern.

I felt my heart race up and my face must've turned shades paler. I gently removed myself from Jacob's brotherly grasp, and turned to look at them. "My kind can only morph into an actual wolf during a full moon. However...this isn't by choice. It's an uncontrollable transition that leaves us with absolutely no conscience and no control whatsoever. It isn't similar to you sustaining anger, nor is it similar to a newborn vampire resisting their thirst. We literally have no control. And sometimes...we don't even remember what we did the next morning. I once woke up covered in blood near a small creek and had no recognition of what happened the night before."

Paul and Embry looked astounded, Leah, Jared, and Quil looked wary, and Jacob and Sam shared another look as if something passed through their minds directed to each other. But it was their youngest one, Seth, who asked me a question I feared their reaction to. "So what do you do during full moons?"

It was painful and very cruel, but I couldn't find another way to keep myself from harming the mortals. My method of precaution can be seen as inhumane, but that would make sense, now wouldn't it? It pained me to speak of the times when I felt nothing but darkness, but then again, when did I ever feel the light? "My coven...we've lived here for a long time. Before your chief elders resided here, and before the Cullens moved to Forks. We had- still have- a house deep in the woods near the back of Forks. We didn't want to hurt the mortals, but we were unsure of how to keep ourselves in place during a full moon. So...we built a sort of...jail in the basement of the house. We kept chains and hooks down there, attached them to the floor for the suspension and to the walls to keep us in place during our transitions. The nights were long and painful, but we woke with a peace of mind when we accomplished remaining in the woods."

I could still hear the roars and snarls echoing off the stone walls. The sweaty faces and loud cries as bones shifted. The blood splattered walls when we tried in vain to escape the thresholds. But although those nights we drowned in pain, we still had each other. We still had some sort of solace that kept us grounded and comforted through the darkness. Now...the transitions were unbearably terrifying.

"What!" Jacob shouted, vibrating with anger. I flinched at his tone. "Isabella, surely there are other ways to do that," Sam sounded so distressed and it warmed me to know that some people cared. Although, I doubt it was enough to save me from myself. I'd always be buried in my misery at the bottom of a lake, looking up at the glistening sunlight and knowing I can't be a part of that world.

Night passed us by and I found myself listening intently to the stories the elders spoke of. It was fascinating and eerie all at once, but as I glanced at them and noticed the way their eyes lit up as they laugh with each other and teased like real siblings...I felt the light I had been longing for. No matter how tiny the flicker was, I felt as if I was defrosting.

But the embers of the kindle didn't do much for the tragic pain I was frozen in.

I would forever be lost.

"Why don't I walk you back to your place" Jacob suggested as we all rose from the drift wood. I smiled kindly up at him, "that's okay, my house is a bit far from here."

"No problem, I'm very fast," he grinned cockily and I laughed, a real sound of happiness. "He's not that vast," Paul muttered as he passed me and Jacob shot him a teasing glare. "Oh really? Well then why don't you come with us? I mean...if you're up for it."

"A race?" Jacob asked, excitement creeping out from his tone. "Bring it, moon-child," Paul reached out to ruffle my hair but I growled and moved passed him in a blur. Both he and Jacob were wide-eyed as they sought me out, and I cleared my throat to gain their attention. I smirked at their devious grins. "Follow me, pups."

"Hey! You're a wolf too," Jacob pointed out. I glanced back at Paul, "actually, I'm a moon-child," and then they morphed into wolves as I rushed off into the woods, waving bye to the rest of them. The elders nodded and the pack laughed as Jacob and Paul shoved each other to get a head start.

I heard the tearing of clothes behind me and looked back to find a large silver wolf flanking a russet one. I jumped over a large fallen tree and landed near a river, rushing across and dodging every branch and tree root in my path. The exhilaration of the speed made a tiny laugh bubble from my throat, and I heard a wolfy howl from behind me. I let loose a piercing howl of my own and watched as they barked in what appeared to be laughter.

As we neared my house, everything seemed to change.

As if a wall was placed in front of us, Jacob and Paul came to a short halt and I turned around in confusion. Their hair stood on end in a predatory way, and they crouched low as animalistic growls rumbled darkly through their bared teeth. I panicked slightly as my worst fear came true. Had they been playing me all along just for this moment? To get me alone and then attack me when I was vulnerable?

But then I sensed what had made them freeze. I smelled what they had already been alerted too, and felt my own fury evade my being. The sickeningly sweet aroma filled my lungs and made my entire body stiffen reflexively. Immediately, I knew.

Vampires were nearby.

But they weren't just any vampires. The scents were all mixed and there had to be about five of them, but then I smelled two very familiar aromas and felt myself grow numb. "The Cullens."

**A/N: Sorry to leave you at such a cliffie, but I couldn't help myself and I didn't want to overwhelm my wondrous readers! Thank you to everyone who reviews, followed, and favorite my story! I absolutely adore feedback, and I hope to hear from more of you...because I know your reading this! Hahaha. See all my pack mate's next chapter!**

**-Victoria **

**IMPORTANT: I use the term 'cover your tracks' in this chapter, and it has a very important meaning. It goes along with the song from Breaking Dawn 2, so it's also why I named the chapter after it.**

**Lyrics to 'cover your tracks'-**

_Heart, cover your tracks  
The blood that you spill will wash what you lack  
Soul, sew up your wounds  
Test out your engine  
Give it some room_

_Mind, pick up your pace  
Capture the thoughts you always chase  
Soul, open your wings  
Lift this cage higher than any dream _

_Cover your tracks  
Sew up your wounds  
Pick up your pace  
Open your wings _

_Heart, flesh out your webs  
The past that was tangled will unwrap & shed  
Soul, sing out your songs  
Clear out your throat. Belt it out strong_

_Cover your tracks  
Sew up your wounds  
Pick up your pace  
Open your wings_


	5. Flightless Bird, American Mouth

**Chapter 5  
Flightless Bird, American Mouth**

My body trembled with waves of hatred.

A deep, predatory snarl ripped through my throat as my now gleaming eyes narrowed in on the tree lining ahead. My fingers curled into my palm as I balled my fists, efficiently turning my knuckles white. The scent was so heavily concentrated that I felt as if I were drowning in its sickeningly sweet substance. I wanted to retch at the sugary aroma, and I felt my skin prickle at just the knowledge of being so close to them.

My eyes flew towards Jacob and Paul as their massive forms quaked with fury and disgust. It was only in their nature to loath vampires...but it was entirely voluntary on my part. They destroyed my world, so I planned on returning the favor. One vampire at a time.

Jacob let loose a low string of growls from his chest, and snapped his head towards Paul. I watched as they shared a silent communication, then both their eyes flash to me. Jacob bowed his head to stare directly in my eyes, a pleading and almost soft look passed through his large black irises. And ironically, I found myself understanding.

I nodded and watched them retreat quickly through the woods, momentarily leaving me alone with the vampires. The urge to rush towards them and end it quickly was consuming, but I waited until Paul and Jacob remerged in their human forms. Their bodies still trembled with the desire to shift, but I knew they needed to remain somewhat consolable for the next few minutes, or at least until one of the vampires made a move to attack.

The three of us walked forward through the trees, revealing ourselves to the five vampires. I heard them stiffen at our entrance, but didn't dare look up. Instead of scanning my enemies or looking for any weaknesses, I kept my eyes trained on the ground.

"Cullen's, this isn't your turf," Jacob declared snidely. His tone cut through the silence and set path for a deadly encounter. I knew angering vampires was fun, but that rule was only applied if your intent was to kill said vampires after harassing them. I didn't fully understand the basis of this treaty, but I was pretty sure somewhere on their it stated the wolves weren't allowed to attack the Cullen's without cause. This was simply bad blood on all our parts.

The vicious female hissed at him, "On the contrary, mutt, it is. Now, mind explaining why you're on _our_ lands?" Maybe Jacob wasn't the only one who sought for a fight. This bitch needed to reign in her attitude, or I'd have fun teaching her how. As if sensing my hatred, the southern male narrowed his eyes at me and I felt waves of numbness crash into my minds barrier. I wanted so badly to scream at him, but I was becoming drowsy. Instead, I settled for glaring softly at him with as much strength I could muster. He seemed amused. I wanted to kill him.

"This is no man's land, we were just passing through," Paul stated calmly, deriving the attention his way but unfortunately creating on aversion from the brewing fight. I was somewhat looking forward to that. The one with inky black hair stared at him before letting her eyes wander to me. They narrowed. "What are you doing with her?"

Jacob and Paul shifted uncomfortably with the direction this conversion was now taking. Even I was becoming restless with the unnerving tension, and I had been trying vainly to keep my own attention from the vamps. I think if I looked up at them, their hungry eyes and soft pale skin...it might be my undoing. I wouldn't put the wolves in the line of fire for making such a carless mistake as attacking one of the Cullen's. However, Paul's answer seemed to suggest otherwise. "Keeping her safe from you bloodsuckers," He sneered, all traces of calmness gone.

"Bloodsuckers?" The blonde male asked feigned confusion.

"Cut the crap, leach. She knows."

The vampire's eyes widened and flashed towards me, a look of anger, shock, and wariness passed over his face. They all appeared unease by this revelation. The bulky male glared at Paul, "how exactly does she know?"

"C'mon give the girl some credit. She's pretty smart," Jacob retorted, a mischievous grin appearing on his russet skin. I had to suppress my grin by sucking my lip between my teeth. The Cullens didn't find it to be humorous at all. In fact, the blonde girl looked about ready to lunge for me. I smirked at her, only causing her face to twist up in fury.

The southern blonde narrowed his eyes, "It's still dangerous for her to know."

"You won't lay a hand on her. We won't allow it." Jacob said through clenched teeth. Paul glanced over at me and I smiled softly at him, knowing they meant it.

The blonde girl scoffed, "We wouldn't hurt a human."

"Oh right, you're the good kind of vampires."

The short female huffed, "Please, as if you're any better than us."

Paul's lip curled, "We don't hurt people."

Her eyes darkened, "Oh? Then let me ask once more. What are you doing with the girl?"

This wasn't going anywhere, and the more we stood around and spoke, the lesser the chance I had of taking a nice hot shower and cleansing myself of their bitter scent. Sighing lowly, I walked forward and made myself present. "The girl has a name, perhaps we could introduce ourselves." Paul shot me a please-don't-get-involved frown. I hissed at him, earning the attention of the vampires.

Ignoring my question, the bulky male said, "What the...did she just hiss?"

I smirked at him and tilted my chin down, letting a long string of feral growls coast across the clearing. My lips pulled tightly over my teeth which glistened predatorily under the dim light. Their eyes widened and I heard Jacob and Paul growl in irritation that I had just given away my cover. It would've happened sooner or later, and quite frankly I preferred sooner so that I they knew not to mess with me. I'd tear out their throats with my nails and elate in the bloodshed. Morbid is just one of my many descriptors.

"Now that I have your attention," I whispered softly, "my name is Isabella. I'm pretty sure you've heard of the new girl at Forks High?" They all looked shocked, but the two blondes seemed a little annoyed they hadn't picked this up yet. It was the motherly looking vampire who spoke next, "Hello Isabella, my name is Esme Cullen. These are my children, Rosalie-," the vicious blonde, "Emmett-," the hulking male, "Jasper-," the southern male, "and Alice-"the girl with inky black hair. "Our leader and my other son are at our house, but I'm sure they'd be delighted to meet you."

Nobody missed the way her statement was directed only at me. Paul and Jacob seemed to grow more bothered with the thought of letting me go alone with the Cullens. One wolf against...holy sh- _seven_ vampires! I think I'd be signing my own death sentence if I agreed, ignorance aside. I wasn't about to take on a clan this size and walk out victorious.

"Is your...do you live close to here?" My question was strained. If these vampires did in fact live close to this part of the forest, I think I'd have to move. That thought sent a sharp pang to my frozen heart. This was where I grew up, where my family thrived with life and happiness. Although, it was also where they were slaughtered...but somehow, in my own twisted way, it made me feel even closer to them. As if their presence was still lingering among these cliffs.

"We reside a few miles away from these hunting grounds, although it would only take us a few minutes to run here and back." Esme replied sweetly but also in confusion. My face must've paled because the sadistic blonde- Rosalie- had to ask, "Why does it matter?" Jacob gave a throaty growl but I hushed him as I faced the vampire who's been giving me the most ire. "Because it just so happens that I live in this part of the woods as well."

Her eyes narrowed and her lip curled over her teeth. I glowered at her and felt my own snarl building in my chest. "Okay, okay, everyone clam down," Paul declared hastily. Jasper concentrated and once more I felt the numbness take over. "Stop fucking doing that!" I shouted at him, losing my sanity just a bit. He seemed shocked, but then frowned at me. "I don't think that'd be wise," was his clever answer. I huffed and crossed my arms, "Yeah? Well I don't think pissing off a child of the moon would be a wise thing to do either, buddy."

The Cullens froze, and for the first time I saw the fear I've been craving to see flash through their eyes. It elated me, but for some unknown reason I also felt a spasm of anguish rush ebb through me. They were terrified of me, or at least of the stories they've heard about my kind. This didn't deter the determination I saw on Esme's face, and I sighed in resignation as I knew I'd now have to face the inquisition...possibly all by myself.

It was then that I realized just how dangerous I was becoming for the wolves. It was bad enough that I was completely inconsolable during a full moon, but now I had them wrapped up in my own aversion for vampires. The treaty still stood. All I was doing was creating unneeded tension that would only grow until someone snapped. I didn't want to be the cause of a war, and I knew the brining Jacob and Paul into the 'vampire's V children of the moon bad blood' was deadly.

"I see you've heard of my kind. Why don't we go back to your place so I can meet the rest of your clan and talk about this... adverse predicament?" My voice sounded off, a bit too shy. And as I bit my lip, waiting for their answer, I realized to my horror that I was shy...maybe a little nervous, scared, angry, hurt, and wary as well, but...shy seemed to overcome the rest.

What the hell was happening to me? Ever since I moved back to this town it was like my nature was turning in on itself. Let's only hope this didn't translate to one of my changes during the next lunar phase. I really didn't care to kill anyone other than these vampires.

"Of course! I'm sure my husband will be quick to interrogate you," Esme laughed at the joke as did Rosalie smirk evilly at me. I felt the blood drain from my face, but I gave her a tight lipped smile to show I didn't mind. Esme didn't even seem to acknowledge my discomfort as she moved forward to gently take my hand, thus causing Jacob and Paul to growl at her which only led Emmett and Jasper to flit forward and snarl at them.

"Hush you two, I'll be fine," I whispered to the wolves, glancing pleadingly at them. They seemed torn, and Jacob had a lost look in his wide eyes. I offered a gentle, reassuring smile to him and then walked forward to take the motherly vampires hand. I gasped at the temperature difference, as did she. "You're very...warm, sweetheart," She said gently, turning my hand in hers. "As you are very cold," I said back with a sly smile. Rosalie hissed at me, but Esme just smiled in joy; pleased that I didn't take any of this too seriously.

"Can your run? Or would you prefer one of us carry you?" Her question was sincere, but I couldn't help the grimace that appeared on my face. To make matters worse, I even heard Alice snigger. It seemed all the Cullen _children_ shared a hatred for me as it was. Lucky for them, the feeling was mutual.

"Oh, she can run alight. You better take the lead now, otherwise you'll keep her waiting somewhere in the forest for you to catch up," Paul said haughtily, smirking my way. I felt the heat rise to my face and almost smacked my forehead. Seriously, what the hell was happening to me? Esme nodded and let go of my hand, "Very well. Follow me." She quickly turned into a blur as she raced off to the east. The rest of her family glanced warily at the wolves before following their coven mother.

Before I could follow them, two large arms were around me, suffocating me in a brotherly hug. I nestled into Jacob's embrace once more, grinning sadly when I felt another set of arms, Paul, added to our tiny goodbye. "Swear you'll call us once you return home?" He asked, staring directly into my eyes. "I swear. And don't worry; I know how to take care of myself." They seemed pained but I just wormed my way out of their arms and playfully growled, "But you two should watch out. You've made me loose the race, so for that I'll have to hunt you down later and punish you." The gleam in their eyes suggested they'd be more than willing to accept my challenge, but I quickly turned on my heels and rushed off towards the Cullens.

The wind tickled my rough skin as I lunged over rivers and fallen trees, rushing to keep up with the vampires. The soles of my feet were aching slightly, and I'm sure I've just about warn out the leather of my combat boots at this point. My hair billowed around me as I pushed my way through the thick of the woods, and I knew no amount of hand-combing would be able to tame the gnarly mess. It was bad enough during my half-wolf form, but now with all this running and chasing...God, I really needed a day for relaxation.

Maybe I'd invite Rebecca and Angela over for a sleepover, like in those cheesy high school movies. However, instead of watching chick-flicks I'd introduce them to my library of dark literature and I'd make sure we talked about ghost stories rather than crushes. This new found idea made a smile appear on my face, and I bounded closer to the sickeningly sweet scent with hopes to quickly get through this night and face the weekend with open arms. Hell- maybe I'd even invite Eric!

I quickly caught up to Rosalie and Alice, both who looked back with distaste on their faces. I rolled my eyes and surpassed them, watching in satisfaction as their eyes widened and Rosalie growled. A string of laughter escaped me as I bounded closer to Esme and Emmett, grinning as I passed them as well. Jasper was up ahead, and I pushed myself to catch up with him. He looked back and saw me, then threw himself completely into the run and accelerating leaving his family in the dust. Game on, Cullen.

I pushed myself to my limits, running full-fledged after him. I used his sickening scent to my advantage and concentrated solely on the direction of his incense. And soon, I was shoulder to shoulder with him and edging closer ahead of him. He seemed angry at first, but then a small smile appeared on his face and he nodded his head, as if accepting that I won. I grinned back at him, and let him take the lead so that he could show me the way. The rest of the family caught up with us, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice, wearing looks of irritation on their faces meanwhile Esme seemed indifferent to the playful race, rather focusing on what was ahead of us.

They slowed once we bounded over a river and I followed pursuit. The trees began to thin until all I could see was a massive white house made of glass windows and wood panels. My face must've given away my shock and awe, because Esme giggled next to me an announced, "welcome to our house, Isabella." Closing my jaw, I sent her a playful smile, "What? No coffins, dungeons, or motes?" Emmett, to my shock, laughed loudly at my joke. Rosalie seemed pissed that he even acknowledged me, so she wacked the side of his head and gave him a we'll-talk-later look. Christ, that vampire must've had a rough change to act like such a bitch to even her mate.

Jasper bounded up the steps and opened the door for Esme and I. We both thanked him as we entered the house, and I felt my surprise waning as reality hit. I was about to meet with an entire coven of vampires, quiet possibly the largest coven excluding the Volturi, and talk to them about my life like I was in therapy. Swallowing, I glanced towards Esme as she took my hand gently in hers, a soft look on her face, and directed us into a brightly lit room with two couches and glass windows covering everyone wall.

"Esme? I was beginning to get worried. You were all gone for so long, I-," the gentle voice cut off as he seemed to stop breathing. I looked up at the tall blonde male, resembling the looks of a God, and saw his shocked expression. Esme, detecting the ever present tension, applied light pressure to my hand before letting go and walking towards her mate. I watched as she touched his arm, gaining his attention. "This is Isabella, honey. We ran into her and two of the Quileute's just a few miles west of here. She's one of the children of the moon."

His eyes sparked and I noticed how all the vampires seemed to now cover each corner of the room, almost as if trapping me here. I stood alone, in a house of my enemies, and all I could do was try to remain sane as they inspected me like a science experiment. "You're one of them? Why, that's fantastic! I've never had the privilege to meet one, but I've heard much about your kind. I'd be delighted if you told us a bit more about yourself, Isabella. My name is Carlisle Cullen, and I'm sure by now you know the rest of my family's names." He nodded to the couch and I smiled warily as I made my way to it and sat down slowly. He followed pursuit, sitting with Esme close to him on the couch adjacent to me.

It was then that I heard the soft thud of someone coming down the stairs, and I was hit with the most heavenly scent I'd ever smelt in my entire existence. My breathing halted as the soft aroma flooded my lungs, intoxicating me with its seducing and compelling fragrance. The sweet aroma was so overpoweringly vivid that I subconsciously began to inhale swift pulls of its tantalizing essence.

The most beautiful man I had ever seen walked into the room, wearing a sulking look of boredom on his handsome face. He had vibrant golden eyes, as did the rest of his coven, but his just seemed to have so much more depth, almost like liquid gold. His hair was in disarray and I subconsciously wandered what it'd be like to run my fingers through his bronze locks. His face looked to be carved to fit the description of the Greek god Adonis. Even his height looked strong as I could only imagine he'd tower over me.

His eyes quickly scanned the room until they landed on me and he froze. His eyes bore into mine and his jaw locked as his golden irises turned a darker shade. He frowned, as if trying to obtain something, then blinked as if coming to a sudden revelation. His eyes widened, but never strayed from me. I began to feel the ever present blush cover my face, and noticed how his eyes darkened even farther.

Carlisle cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention, although he shot his son a questioning glance. "Isabella, this is my eldest son, Edward. Edward, this is our guest, Isabella. She's one of the children of the moon." _Edward_...his name was perfect. His eyes widened at Carlisle's revelation, but instead of glaring or growing wary, he moved to sit next to me and held out his hand. "Hello, Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you."

_Bella_...

Nobody's ever called me that.

My face broke into a wide grin as I grasped his cold hand, not at all feeling cold.

His answering crooked grin made my heart flutter, and he chuckled softly as he most likely heard the stutter to my rapidly beating organ. I blushed again and watched a look of curiosity cross his face as he leaned in to brush his hand against my cheek. His eyes softened in awe, and I subconsciously leaned into his palm. We heard a throat clear and instantly, shifted away from each other. The family stared at us, with looks ranging from shock, curiosity, joy, anger, and hatred. I frowned and glanced at the vampire Adonis sitting next to me. He looked back at me, and his eyes flashed with an undetectable emotion.

"Alright, now that we're all here. Why don't we begin?" Carlisle clasped his hands in front of him, looking excited as I was about to reveal all my secrets. Meanwhile I struggled to find a place to begin; I could feel the intense eyes of Edward Cullen staring at me.

**A/N: Yay! "BELLA" met the Cullen's! What do you think of their reactions? Did you like the darker characteristics I've placed on a few of the Cullen's? What about Bella? And the wolves? I love your feedback, thank you so much for you kind reviews! I hope to see more of them in the near future! Thanks for reading; you guys are my brand of heroine! Review and tell me how you thought of the twists/ the meeting? I know it was short but the next chapter is solely dedicated to the Cullen's...and ExB time! Thanks : )**

**-Victoria **


	6. Never Let Me Go

**Chapter 6  
Never Let Me Go**

"My coven leader, Roman, used to live in this town during the late nineteenth century. His family is originally from Bulgaria, but they moved here once Roman turned four and started to show signs of shifting. It's highly dangerous for a young wolf to be transitioning so close to a town full of mortals. Unlike your kind, our newborns are weak at first but grow stronger as they age. Nevertheless, even a newborn of our kind could slaughter an entire town. Once Roman was eighteen, his parents had..._complications_ to attend to in Bulgaria, so they left him here in Washington. At first he was alone, but then more of my clan started to wander into town, either passing by or just simply lost, and Roman decided to pick us up one by one. I know it is very unheard of for my kind to travel in packs, much less stay in a single place at a time, but my coven was different. We were family."

I paused to take a deep breath before continuing. The Cullen's were surprisingly attentive, and I saw a hint of shock and understanding on Carlisle's face. I didn't let this deter me as I looked down and started fidgeting with my hands. Talking about this was a challenge, but actually remembering the moments was like a mental-war.

"My parents and I used to live in Moscow, but my father grew wary of the over population of wolves and hastily moved us to Alaska. We stayed there for a while, but my transitions began to worsen as I grew stronger, and my father thought it'd be for the best if I learned how to hunt and use my strength before it could, for lack of better words, use me. We traveled for some time until we finally reached Washington." Another deep breathe, and I looked down. "I decided to try hunting on my own without consulting in my parents. It wasn't until after I had wandered into the woods that I realized a lunar phase was upon us. After my painful transformation, I blacked out."

The room grew stiff with tension. I looked up to see the stoic and somewhat scary faces of the Cullen's, all who seemed to be contemplating my story so far. It was Carlisle who addressed me first, "Blacked out? As in you couldn't remember anything?" I shifted uncomfortably. Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me as if she already knew this part of my story. I tried not to let her get to me, but I couldn't help but feel the guilt eating away at me.

Slowly, I nodded my head. "On rare occasions...we awaken with no memory of the previous night." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I regretted them. All of the vampires were alarmingly silent. I even felt Edward grow rigid beside me. Rosalie, however, was shaking with hatred. "And just how many times have you blacked out, _Isabella_?" She spat with such fury that I actually flinched.

"Rosalie, that's enough." Edward muttered darkly to her. His velvety voice held a strong emotion that I couldn't place. "Why?" She snarled, standing up from her perch, "I think we have a right to know! Just how many people has she slaughtered mercilessly, all because she doesn't know how to control herself!?"

She said it.

My most vivid insecurity.

By now, _I_ was the one shaking with hatred. She could sit there and bad mouth me all she wanted, but once she brought in the matter of self-control over morals, I felt rage like no other. She had just indirectly insulted my family, not to mention all of the children of the moon who died ruthlessly at the hands of _her_ kind's leaders. That though brought me back to reality, and why I was really in Forks. And I wasn't going to stand for it at all.

Faster than any of them could comprehend, I had her up against the wall by her throat.

"You don't have the _slightest_ clue what my kind has gone through because of that! At the hands of _your_ leaders no less! So I suggest you keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut before I do everyone a favor and stich it closed myself." I tightened my grip and slammed her head back into the wall, leaving a nice Rosalie-sized dent. She struggled to break free, even going as far as trying to bite my hand, but I just squeezed tighter. Her neck was now in a vice grip. I brought her close to my face and whispered, "So if you _ever_ insult my kind again..._I_ _will_ _end you._"

I let go and watched her drop to the floor, coughing on unnecessary air as she brought her hands to her throat. Emmett was instantly at her side, kneeling down to help her. She glared at him and shoved away his hands, standing up on her own and dusting off her shirt. It was then that reality set in and I realized what had just occurred. I had just attacked a Cullen. What the hell was I thinking! I'm so screwed.

Emmett's head whipped to mine, a deep growl filled the air as he advanced on me with a murderous gleam in his black eyes. I tried to remain stoic, thinking off all the battle moves Landon had showed me, but my mind couldn't process anything. I was frozen in fear. Emmett lunged for me, his outstretched hand grazing my arm before he was suddenly thrown across the room and through the glass wall. It shattered, the sound piercing the still- midnight air as a million shards of tiny glass fell to the ground.

Edward roared loudly, the sound reverberating throughout the forest. He was in a deathly low crouch in front of me, his hands outstretched protectively and his body tense and fully alert. The deep growls continued to vibrate from his chest as he narrowed his eyes at his brother. Emmett was back in the room instantly; his eyes alight with outrage and fury as he snarled at Edward. "Emmett, enough!" Carlisle shouted, his voice dark and commanding as he placed his hand on his son's chest. Emmett snarled, "Carlisle, she attacked Rose-," Edward cut him off by shouting, "Rosalie had no right to say what she did! Bella was only defending herself!"

Emmett growled at him, trying to bypass Carlisle. Jasper was at his side instantly, concentrating on Emmett as Carlisle grabbed his shoulders and tried to calm him. Edward straightened but kept his back to me, cornering me in between him and the wall. Nobody would be able to touch me.

My nerves were fried, and all I wanted to do was run away from here.

Since when did the big bad wolf turn into little red riding hood? Oh right. Since the wolf just encountered a pissed vampire about triple her size who wanted to eat her.

Edward was still emitting growls but they had grown weaker since Emmett seemed to calm down. I once again questioned Jasper and why everyone mysteriously seemed to relax near him. It wasn't like he had an air about him that made people calm; he was probably the second scariest vampire of the Cullen's next to Emmett. I'd have to question them about that later...if there was a later. What do we do now? It's not like we can have a civil conversation after I'd just assaulted Rosalie. Would they let me leave? Was I trapped? And...why was Edward defending me after I attacked his sister?

"Emmett, Isabella had a right to do what she did. Rosalie, I understand that your wary of her because of your good intentions for our family, but please refrain from saying such things." Carlisle spoke softly, soothing the tension with his voice. A distraught Esme joined his side as he motioned for everyone to go back to our seats. Emmett was still glaring at me, and Edward was still glaring at Emmett. Suddenly, Edward went rigid, then he snarled frighteningly, "Don't you dare."

Emmett shot him an irritated look before joining a rugged and vicious looking Rosalie on the couch the farthest from us. Edward was still tense, and I felt bad for putting him in this situation. Slowly, I stretched my arm out and grazed my fingers on his shoulder. His eyes widened and he hesitantly brought his hand up to lie on top of my own. He was still breathing heavily, a dangerous look on his face. "Sshhh," I whispered soothingly, "thank you for defending me, but I'm okay now. Please, calm down. I hate to see you so tense." Boldly, I turned my hand over and laced my warm fingers with his pale ones. My eyes remained locked with his as I watched his labored breathing even out and his eyes change back to their golden hue. I offered him a kind smile to which he returned with a crooked grin.

I turned to go to the couch but was stopped when he pulled me back to him and drew his hand to his lips. My breath caught in my throat and my heart erratically spluttered in my chest as his cold lips feathered over my knuckles. "Thank you, Bella," he murmured softly, his eyes smoldering. I nodded, not sure what else to do. We walked back to the couch, the eyes of his family trained on us intently. It was rather uncomfortable and I wanted so badly to snap at one of them, but learned my lesson from doing so.

Edward added fuel to the fire by sitting closer to me than before, so close that our hips were almost touching. "So...why don't I start from where I left off?" I asked Carlisle shyly, hoping to diffuse the ever-growing tension. He smiled kindly, "please do, Bella." My new name sounded better to say than Isabella, which was kind of a mouthful, but I completely disregarded the meaning. I was anything but beautiful. It made me slightly uncomfortable to be called 'Bella' by anyone else besides Edward. After all, he _was_ the one who gave me it.

Sitting up straighter, I kept in mind that I was simply reciting a story, not reliving it.

"After I...blacked out...I awoke the next morning near a river. My dress was torn to shreds and I was covered in blood. It was the first time I had ever experienced such a trauma, and so I did the only thing I could think of at the time. I ran. I didn't know where to, just simply that I needed to get far away from wherever I was. I kept running until my lungs hurt and I collapsed. Roman said he heard my cries from his house, and when he and the rest of the coven found me, they promised to help me get through it. They comforted me while I was at my lowest, and they showed me how to get back on my feet. My parents found me a few days later and instantly saw the connection I had built with the five other wolves.

They realized I had found my new family, and they knew that leaving me with them would only be for the better. So they left with the promise to visit annually. My coven showed me how to keep myself far away from mortals and how to track full moons. They didn't believe in killing humans, so they taught me how to hunt animals." Carlisle's head shot up and his wide-golden eyes filled with excitement. I was confused as to what I had said, but then I remembered who I was dealing with. These weren't traditional vampires. Smiling, I nodded my head to him. "Yes, it appears we do share similar diets." He laughed, his eyes bright with curiosity, "I had no idea your kind could obtain the blood of animals. This is wonderful, you must tell me more another time."

Another time...

Did he plan on meeting me in the near future? I thought this was it. After I tell them my story and possibly obtain information about them myself, we'd all go on our merry way back to the lives we led before we met. So instead of giving him a direct answer, I nodded my acceptance and continued my story.

"It wasn't until a few decades after my parents left us did the Volturi catch wind that children of the moon still roamed the earth." I paused, my heart constricted painfully in my chest. The Cullen's looked anxious to hear the next part, so I took braced myself before going on. "My parents were visiting the night that Caius came." Esme gasped in horror and I even noticed Jasper frown at the thought. Edward's hand sought mine and my eyes flashed down to our now entwined fingers. Instead of pulling away, I squeezed tightly and tried to use his touch as my strength to continue.

"At first I thought my brothers were wrestling...but then their shouts turned into cries of pain and I immediately knew something was wrong. As I rushed to find them, the potent scent of about twelve vampires hit me. It was so overpoweringly vivid that I still remember it. My parents had already been killed by the time my sister and I arrived. We were outnumbered and losing badly. My oldest brother, Landon, grabbed me before I could get hurt and run with me. We both knew that we couldn't help our coven, and we didn't want to give in to the vampires and let them kill us. They chased us towards the cliffs, and right as they were about to attack, Landon threw me over and sacrificed himself to the vampires. I've been traveling around the world ever since that day, never once letting my guard down or residing in a place for too long. This is actually the first time I've been back here since the incident."

"You poor thing," Esme cried. I smiled kindly at her. "It must've been hard to start over," Alice whispered, speaking up for the first time since I arrived here. She suddenly frowned and I grew curious. She looked up, her eyes slightly accusing, "but still, none of that explains how I can't see you." See me? I was right in front of her. She wasn't blind, that'd be impossible. "See me? But I'm right here."

She actually laughed a little, shaking her head. "No, that's not what I meant. I bet you know about vampires having special abilities? Well I can see the future, Jasper can manipulate your emotions, and Edward can read minds." I froze. Every essence of my being stopped as I felt anger, shock, and fear wash over me. "Whoa there," I heard Jasper tease, but I was too anxious to care. Instead, I turned to Edward. "You can read my mind?"

He frowned and shook his head. The rest of his family appeared baffled, as did I, but he asked for them to please stay silent for a moment. "I was never able to read her mind, but I guess that correlates with Alice being unable to see her future." Alice pursed her lips in thought, irritation still clear on her face. "But that doesn't explain why I can still feel her," Jasper added.

"I think I might know why Alice can't see my future, but I'm still not sure as to why Jasper can feel me but Edward can't read me." I spoke up, testing my voice. Carlisle nodded for me to continue. "Because my changes are so unpredictable, it's possible that my future is constantly changing based on the lunar phases."

Carlisle was still deep in thought, as was Alice, but I decided to just sit back meanwhile Edward began to explain his story. They each took turn explaining their own experiences of how they came to be vampires and what they did to remain so close to the mortals. As I listened intently, I found myself becoming somewhat sympathetic and awed. Their stories were very shocking and some, Rosalie's especially, horrific. It reminded me that vampires weren't the only monsters out there, nor were werewolves.

Night passed by and soon dawn was breaking, making me realized just how exhausted I was. "Oh, I'm sorry dear, I forgot you needed sleep! Edward, why don't you take Bella back to her house?" Esme addressed the two of us, still nestled close to each other on the couch. My eyes were bleary from being forced open all night, and I must've subconsciously leaned towards Edward for support as my body began to sag. "Its fine Esme, I know my way back," I joked as I stood up, feeling dizzy and sore. We had been talking throughout the entire night, obtaining knowledge of both our kinds. I'm sure Carlisle was more than pleased by now, I must've told them just about everything. I even learned quite a bit about vampires that surprised me.

As I made my first step towards the door, I wobbled a bit as the dreariness finally set in. Edward's arms wrapped around me and held me up while I regained my balance. "Are you sure? You can barely walk," he asked, his voice full of concern. I smiled and shook my head, standing up straighter and facing him. "Yes, I'm sure. Thank you for the offer, but I'm sure once the cool air hits me I'll wake right up."

He still stared at me, reluctant to allow me to leave in such a state, but I reassured him and Esme that I could make it back to my house without passing out somewhere. "I would tell you that she can make it back by herself, but since I can't, maybe it's a good idea for Edward to take you back Bella," Alice said. I sighed and looked at the vampire in question. He seemed apprehensive and his brows were drawn together in a frown. I rolled my eyes a nodded, making him smile widely. "Alright, but try to keep up," I teased and then bid my farewell to the rest of the Cullen's.

I was out the door and rushing towards my house, finally feeling the serenity of being away from a large coven of vampires. My senses were so tightly bound in that house that just the feel of the wind made my body feel as if it were floating. My head filled with the cleansing scent of the forest, and I inhaled greedily. But then I smelled him and remembered that I still wasn't alone.

I looked back at Edward, seeing the shock in his eyes that I had surpassed him. I laughed and strode farther into the woods until I passed a familiar clearing that told me I was close to home. It was also the clearing that I had met the Cullen's in. The scent of vampires and wolves mixed together made me realize how lucky I had been that I escaped alive and unharmed.

I slowed once I reached the edge of the woods, now able to see the grand house standing amongst the tall trees. Edward slowed down until he was standing right next to me, his eyes wide as he stared at the house. "This is incredible, you used to live here?" Smiling shyly up at him, I nodded and bravely took his hand in mine. He gasped, his eyes flashing towards our interlaced fingers. I faced him, looking down at our hands. It was common for my kind to be pale considering we were immortal, but looking down at our hands I realized just how similar we appeared.

I looked up at him, "Thank you...for everything."

He frowned slightly so I elaborated. "You were open to my kind when everyone else seemed to want to kill me on the spot. You defended me when I attacked your sister. You even held me while I felt as if I were breaking and needed to be held together. No one has ever showed this much concern for me...at least, no one had after my coven died...so thank you."

His face showed no emotion, but his eyes flashed with something undetectable. He frowned softly, his liquid golden irises smoldering as he stared into the remnants of my black soul. Ever so cautiously, his hand trailed up my arm and cupped my cheek. My breathing was shallow as I felt his thumb softly brush over my bottom lip. His other hand caressed my cheek and a troubled look passed his face. He looked like he was battling with himself, but I knew my place in this war. I wanted him to win. I gently and hesitantly brought my hands up to grasp his wrist, and his eyes sought out mine instantly. "Edward..."

His eyes darkened and he leaned in closer to press his forehead against mine. I gasped as our bodies pressed against each other leaving no space between us. He bowed his head, his face contorted with such emotion that I whimpered and tilted my neck up so that our lips brushed together. That was all it took to spark the ragging inferno in the both of us.

His lips crashed onto mine with such fierceness that I moaned slightly and heard him growl. His hands slid to my waist and drew me tightly against his body as mine found their way into his hair. Our noses touched, our cheeks brushed against one another as we found the right angels, straining to get close enough. With another one of his incredibly erotic growls, Edward put his hands on my hips and tugged me even closer. Our lips slammed together as a dominant need took over, coursing throughout my being. I'd never felt something so powerful in my entire existence.

I ducked my head for a second to catch my breath and Edward took the moment to attack my neck with open mouthed kisses. I hissed through clenched teeth and fisted the arms of his shirt in my hands. I tilted my head back, giving him easy access to my throat. He greedily drew me in, nuzzling his face into my neck. "Bella Bella Bella," he crooned, lifting me off my feet. My heart just about exploded.

"You're here, you're here." He whispered breathlessly against me.

His words were so vulnerable that it took a moment for my mind to process their meaning.

Tears pooled in my eyes, spilling over across my face.

"I'm here."

**A/N: And there you have it. Of course this is just the beginning of it all, but at least our two little love birds have come to terms with their nagging emotions. How'd you like the Rosalie-Bella show down? Emmett isn't such a 'brother bear' after all, now is he? Don't fret lovelies; I have plans for this story! We still have to hear from that promised phone call with the wolves, as well as the Denali situation ; ) The chapter's tittle is a song by one of my favorite artists **_**Florence and the Machine**_**. Review and tell me what you think? Thanks for reading!**

**-Victoria**


	7. Thieves & Kings

**Chapter 7  
Thieves & Kings**

"Edward!"

My heart was pounding in my ears. Fog coated the woods for miles and I stumbled upon every tree root and rock in my path. The temperature had dropped severely, leaving my body rigid and shaking. My lips were white and my eyes were blood shot, dried tears prickled my numb face. I tried to call for him again but my throat felt sore. Up ahead I could make out the shape of a tall figure, and I froze in place, tears of relief springing to my horrified eyes.

"Edward!" I cried louder.

My legs screamed in protest as I dashed towards him, running with as much strength as I could harbor. I choked on air as I tried to breathe properly while stumbling through the foreign backwoods. My hands shoved away the tree branches that threatened to slit my skin, and I gritted my teeth as I tried in vain to reach the figure before it disappeared.

Suddenly, a fiery pain tore through me, making my gasp as I dropped to the cold forest floor. The searing pain erupted in my lungs then carried out throughout my bloodstream, burning everything within me to char. My body convulsed as I shook my head from side to side, whimpers escaping me. Something was tearing away at my insides, and I shrieked in pain as my back arched off the ground. My bleary eyes stared down at my body, realization dawning on me. I was transitioning.

A cold hand grasped mine and drew me in towards their chest. I moaned as the coolness of their skin soothed my burning soul. As if coming up for air, I resurfaced and blinked away the dried tears. Edward stared down at me in horror, his face contorted in agony. "Bella love, what can I do?" I opened my mouth to respond but all that came out was a scream of anguish. "Bella!" Edward shouted, his chest heaving. He looked like he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

I slammed my lips shut but squirmed in his arms, feeling my bones re-breaking and my body becoming a livewire. I moaned loudly. Edward choked as he dipped his head forward, resting his cold forehead against my burning one. "Don't take her from me, please, please..." his voice broke off as he began to sob.

Through my hell, I began to question his words. Did Edward think I was dying? _No, oh please, no!_ He couldn't think that―it would kill him! I needed to comfort him...my angel, I needed to―another wave of torture crashed over me and I couldn't help the shriek the left my lips. Edward shuddered harder as he rocked me in his arms, holding my head to his shoulder. My pain was his pain and vice versa.

"E-Edward...f-fine...I-I'm f-fine," I croaked as I tried to speak through the pain. It was as if my throat was closing up on me and my head began to pound. A slow trickle of warmth began to flow down my face. The warmth pooled slightly at the corner of my lips and I felt the panic set in as I tasted blood. Edward's eyes widened and he began to shake his head. "No!" My vision became blurred as the fog in my mind and the darkness surrounding us drowned me. I heard a roar echo throughout the woods and felt a sharp pang go straight through my heart before everything went dark.

~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~

I shot forward, gasping loudly.

My body was quivering and a felt a cold trail of sweat bead across my skin. My heart was erratically thudding in my chest, ready to burst through my rib cage. I rubbed my fists against my eyes and cleared the veil of sleep from them, allowing the morning's glow to evade my eyesight.

_What the hell kind of sadistic dreams was I now having?_

It's not like I could say 'stranger things have happened', because they haven't. Ever since I ventured back to Forks it was like my world shifted on its axis and I was now seeing everything in a different dimension. It didn't feel right in the slightest, but then again, normality has never felt 'right' to me. Groaning at the pounding ache in my head, I pushed the tangled sheets from my sore body. Normally I'd be reluctant to wake, but today I felt more than pleased to rid myself of the nightmares.

I stumbled a few times on the hardwood floor as I made my way to the bathroom to shower. I even tripped over a pile of old books that dwelled near the end of my bed, successfully acquiring a decent sized cut across my left arm as my hand shot out to catch my fall. "Dammit," I growled, picking myself up and trudging angrily to the shower.

The window overlooking the forest was already cracked open as I stepped into the scolding water. The slight morning breeze billowed in and mixed with the euphoric scent of candles I had placed around the room as well as the floral body wash I had used. I pressed my cheek against the cold tiles of the shower wall and closed my eyes.

Today would be... oppressive, to say the least. My nightmare only seemed to solidify that theory.

My nightmare...what the hell was it even about? It almost reminded me of the pain I feel when I'm―

A shrill sounded reverberated from the dark marble countertop of the sink and I nearly jumped from my skin. I quickly turned the knobs of the shower and hopped out, wrapping a plush towel around myself. I grabbed my phone and looked down to see that it was from none other than the man who changed my life in less than eight hours. "Good morning, beautiful. I hope you had wonderful dreams. If I could sleep I'd probably dream about you every night. Hurry to me- Edward."

My eyes softened and I physically felt my heart melt a bit.

Edward always knew what to say ― always knew how to make me feel better even when he had no idea I was feeling badly. I know that was a loaded statement considering we've only known each other for the better half of a day, but with Edward...things just seemed right. It irritated and saddened me that we had yet to know about our personal lives such as likes, dislikes, favorite colors, worst fears etc. With that in mind, I set a goal for myself. I would find out as much as I possibly can about Edward in one day.

Walking gracefully into the closet, I tossed my towel into the hamper and quickly changed. I threw on a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and an asymmetrical leather jacket. Instead of throwing on my converse, I went for my four inch military style ankle boots that laced up in the front. I rushed to the bathroom again, attempting to throw my hair up into a bun but failing miserably. Eventually I just gave up and let it all down. My hair was a force to be reckoned with and to make matters worse it seems to only grow longer and wavier each day. I was bold enough to apply a little plum colored lipstick and some black mascara, but I avoided the non-waterproof products. When in Forks, you _knew_ it would be raining. It always was.

I grabbed my backpack and stuffed my books into it. Rushing down the steps, I was shocked when I realized I actually had a few minutes to breathe and eat a decent breakfast. Walking to the freezer I pulled out a box of waffles I got while fixing up the house.

_Crap...how does this work? _I haven't cooked in a while...I didn't need to.

I dropped them into the toaster and waited patiently for them to reappear. After a few minutes I grew aware of the ticking time and felt the frustration set in. It wasn't until I smelt something burning that I ripped the electrical cord from the wall and marched outside through my backdoor and into the woods.

I stomped over into the thickness of the woods and narrowed my eyes in concentration. Scoring the scents, I heard a slight rustle to my left. Without giving it a second thought, my hand shot out and I grasped the source of the noise in my hand, not even looking as I brought its squirming body to my mouth and sunk my teeth in. The thick warmth that trickled down my throat soothed my growing hunger with a satisfaction I really needed. It was a quick feed, and as I let the limp corpse fall to ground I realized with sick humor that it was a rabbit.

Well...at least the thing didn't have a collar.

I grimaced as I remember the one time I drained a domesticated cat. The look on the little girls face was heartbreaking...but I never was one to like cats.

Once I was in my Mustang, I turned the heaters on full blast hoping to dry my partially wet hair. The taste of my kill still dwelled in the back of my throat and I swear I almost purred in satisfaction. Christ I'm so morbid. Whatever, to each his own.

...I really needed Edward right now.

~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~

The drive to Forks High was quiet san the sound of raindrops hitting my windshield. My chest constricted with every passing second I wasn't with Edward, and I felt almost hazy with relief when I saw him leaning against his Volvo. I parked my car and he was by my side instantly.

He lifted me into his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist. The feeling of my body encased protectively in his arms was exhilarating. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and ran my nose along his collar bone, savoring his scent. This seemed to please him as I heard his answering growl of pleasure. Testing the water a bit, I shifted myself against him. Edward stiffened and hissed through clenched teeth. "Bella," he warned, although the golden hue of his eyes seemed to only darken. I bowed my head and pressed my forehead against his. Our noses gently brushed against one another and he tilted my head in his hands, leaning in to crash his lips to mine. His arms tightened around me to the point of pain but I didn't bother telling him to ease up considering I was practically sinking my claws into his shoulder blades.

Someone nearby cleared their throat rather obnoxiously. Edward and I paid them no attention. This only seemed to anger the person farther, and they walked closer to us and let out an irritated hiss. His arms flexed protectively around me, a deep growl building up in his chest. I felt my head bow as my animalistic side won over and began to prepare itself for a fight. This only seemed to worsen the predicament. With the two of us snarling and growling like animals, I'm sure we'd attract unwanted attention. However, we were both content to stay in this position. After all, we weren't growling at each other; we we're growling at the intruder.

"Stop that this instant! You two are practically fucking each other in the middle of the goddamn lot! Get inside before someone hears you, or worse." Rosalie sneered at us, her fiery eyes narrowing at me. I felt my lips twitch as I tried to suppress a snarl. "It's none of your concern what we do, _Rosalie_." Shifting slightly, I prepared myself to drop down from Edward' arms, but he wouldn't let go. Instead, he held on tighter.

Glancing up I saw the malevolent look he wore and suddenly felt worried that he would attack his sister in the presence of all these mortals. His onyx eyes zeroed in on her and his voice lashed out with venom as he spoke. "Don't ever threaten _my_ mate again, or I will kill you." Rosalie stood there, mouth agape in shock and fear as Edward let me hop to my feet and pulled me close to him. I nestled into his side as we walked past the frozen vampire towards the building, disregarding the rest of his family and the students of Forks High.

~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~

"Mind explaining what I saw this morning?" Angela asked with a stern tone, not angry in the slightest, but a bit baffled by what she had no doubt seen this morning.

I placed my bag on the floor next to our desk and turned to face her. "And what exactly did you see?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Oh, nothing in particular. Just you and Edward Cullen kissing like it would be your last few minutes on Earth."

"...oh...that."

She raised her eyebrow incredulously. "Yes, that."

"Well...you see...Edward and I actually do know each other."

She said nothing and motioned for me to continue. My mind reeled for a cover story.

"We knew each other in middle school, when I still lived in New York. We were friends at first, but then things started to get heated and soon we ended up dating each other. A year later I had to move. It was a pretty rough breakup, but we managed somehow. Last night I went for a jog in the woods and I ran into Edward. You can imagine my shock when he actually remembered me. Relationship or not, I figured he would've moved on."

"So, you two are back together now?" She asked with sincere curiosity. I smiled and nodded, "We're back together again."

Angela's smile was genuine. "I'm really happy for you. And you know Reba and Eric will be fawning over your new relationship status for the rest of the day. Speaking of which, do you think you'll invite him to the party tonight?"

My head reeled with this.

Edward had made it clear that he didn't want me out of his sight, but I doubted allowing him, or any member of his family for that matter, to be around a crowd of intoxicated mortals with high danger levels, was smart. I'd just have to assure him that I'd steer clear of trouble and stand by Angela and Eric all night. "He's not one to party," I said apologetically, "besides, the Cullen's are camping this weekend." She nodded in understanding and I silently thanked whatever God may be out there.

The rest of class flew by and soon I was retelling my cover story to Eric in math. He asked similar questions as Angela, and I swear those two shared a brain because he skeptically asked if I'd be inviting them to the party tonight. I shook my head and found myself covering for the Cullen's once more. The bell rang and we got up to venture off to third period.

During studio art, Reba was practically vibrating with excitement. Angela looked a little sheepish and I summed up that she must've told Rebecca all that I told her in English. Rebecca wasn't one to disappoint as she leaned across the table and whispered, "Congratulations on getting the one of the hottest guys in Forks! Not only did you manage to land a perfect 10, but you also snatched up the guy that Lauren has been fawning after for years." She giggled with a wide-eyed smile.

I laughed loudly, not because of her presumptuous statement concerning Edward and I, but because she was happy that Lauren didn't get what she wanted. "Rebecca, whatever will we do with you?" I sighed dramatically, winking at Angela. She snorted and began to take out her art supplies. Reba rolled her eyes but the grin on her face was still kept intact.

Halfway through the class, the silence was starting to get to me. Angela had long ago plugged in her ear buds and was softly mouthing the lyrics to the song she was listening to. Rebecca was off in her own world, head bent over the table and rubbing an eraser furiously against her paper. I don't even think she knows where she is at the moment; she was so lost in her drawing of a freaking ranch.

"He calls me Bella."

They both stopped what they were doing and looked up, confusion covering their faces. "Edward," I elaborated shyly, "he calls me Bella." Angela and Rebecca shot each other a look, both wearing Cheshire cat grins. "Bella," Angela tested the sound, letting it roll of her tongue twice before nodding in satisfaction. "I like it," she declared. "Yeah, a lot!" Rebecca chimed in agreeing.

History rolled around and I felt my pulse quicken with the revelation that Jasper was in that class. I hastily walked in, ignoring Mike's advances, and found a seat near the windows in the back of the room, far away from the rest of the class. Mr. Donovan didn't seem to notice, or care for that matter, as he went on with his lecture about the French Revolution. "You will be getting an assignment that requires you to work in pairs." My head snapped up and my face paled.

He continued, "I already have the partners picked out, and once I read your names feel free to exchange information with whomever you get concerning your topic." My hands dug into the plastic seat and I heard a small crack as the chair split a little due to the pressure I had applied. Nobody else seemed to hear...except Jasper. I could feel him staring at me, but I refused to glance his way. Instead, I waited impatiently for Mr. Donovan to call my name.

"...Ryan and Katherine, Mike and Lana, Isabella," _c'mon, not him, not him, don't say Cullen_...," and Luke, and Tristan and Jasper."

I slumped back in my seat letting out a gust of air. Students around me began to find their partners and I couldn't contain the slight smirk that appeared on my face when I realized I wouldn't have to work with Jasper. As I bent over to grab my bag, someone stopped in front of my desk. I looked up and was stunned to silence.

"Hello, I'm Luke Whitmore. You must be my partner, Isabella."

He looked precariously handsome with his cropped black hair and vibrant blue eyes. He was muscular and tall, and he smelled of the woods at night. A scent I'd grown very comfortable with. His beauty was stunning, but he wasn't the most beautiful man I had ever seen. That award goes to Edward Cullen, who far surpasses even Greek Gods.

Smiling softly to rid myself of embarrassment, I reached out a hand. "Just call me Bella. It's nice to meet you Luke; I'm new so I don't really get to introduce myself to many people." He took my hand and stunned me once more when he brought it to his lips and planted a delicate kiss on my knuckles. Okay...now I was getting worried.

"The pleasures all mine, _Bella_."

Luke still held my hand and kept his eyes on my face, inspecting every inch of me until I began to feel violated. I cleared my throat and smiled tightly at him. His eyes widened and a small rosy hue appeared on his cheeks. "Oh, sorry," he muttered as he let go of my hand and retreated back a step. "It's fine. Let's talk about the project now, shall we?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable with the way our first conversation went. And to make matters worse, I could feel Jasper staring at me again.

Crap...Edward!

I stopped breathing and slowly closed my eyes in defeat.

Surely Jasper wouldn't keep this from him, and Edward would pick it from his mind in instantly. I didn't know what he thought of our first meeting, but I knew enough to understand that Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's were still very hostile with me and didn't trust me to be near their brother or son, regardless of what Edward and I wanted. Which was each other.

"...and then we could exchange emails so we can keep each other up to date with the research portion of the assignment. Does that sound okay to you, Bella?" Luke's voice brought me back to reality. I nodded stoically, "Yeah...perfect."

As I was writing down the personal information, I felt Luke's eyes shift to my right hand...where one of my many scars resided. It was a decent size in length and stretched from my thumb to my wrist, a rigging white line that rose slightly from the rest of my skin. "Damn, how'd you get that?" He gently pointed towards my wrist and I frowned. "Um...I tripped once when I was jogging and landing oddly on a pile of rocks." That should suffice for yet another cover story. I really should be writing these down.

"That looks like it really hurt. You sure it was a pile of rocks, or maybe a bear?" He joked, still examining the scar on my hand. Unease settled in and I drew my hand to my lap, out of his sight. "I fell. That's all." He was skeptical and my defensive behavior only seemed to make him even more curious. Thankfully the bell rang and I shot out of my seat before he could question me farther. "Well...I guess I'll see you tonight then," Luke called. I froze as I was walking towards the door, and I know Jasper did as well. Seeing my confused face, Luke explained, "The party? At Lauren and Rebecca's house." Just my luck that he'd be going. I gave him another tight smile and nodded, "I guess I'll see you there."

As I rushed from the room, I realized another mistake I made. Jasper not only found out that Luke tried to persuade me, but that he also questioned my scars and that I was going to a mortal party where the same guy who flirted with me would be. And I was planning on telling Edward later that he shouldn't come, which would un-doubtfully lead to a very unwanted confrontation. Would Edward think I was cheating on him? God, I hope not...but would Jasper think so, and rely his 'concerns' to his brother? Most likely.

Once again, I find myself in the rabbit hole.

The bell rang as soon as I stepped foot inside the Latin room. Mrs. Cope looked up but waved it off and I silently thanked her as I hurried to my seat. I know I mentally bad-mouthed her during my first day, but she wasn't a terrible person when it came down to things. She was just a nutty teacher who glorified my 'Greek' ancestry.

She started class by handing out a packet and telling us to take notes during the short video we watched about ancient- Greco art and culture. I found it intriguing, however I was barely paying attention to much else. My head was spinning with the craze of the day, and it wasn't even noon yet. To make matters worse, I was sitting behind Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory.

"Careful, don't hurt yourself." She replied sarcastically as she passed back the stack of papers.

I gave her a mocking smile as I took them from her hand. She wouldn't let up and she narrowed her eyes at me, as if goading me to launch from seat and tackle her. Trust me, I _did_ entertain that thought.

She huffed when I wouldn't glance at her and she turned to Jessica instead. "So Jess, did you hear about Edward Cullen getting into a fight with Rosalie?" She asked loudly, trying to gain my attention. But her statement, regardless of what she was leading to, made my ears perk up. Anything else I'd think she was making up, but the possibility of Edward yelling at Rosalie in the presence of students...was actually high. My heart warmed at the thought of him defending us, but I grew cold as I listened in on their every word.

"No way, seriously? I heard that he was pissed off with his entire family. Something about him sleeping with the same girl who tried to sleep with Emmett and Jasper." Red hot fury burned through me as I glared down at my notes, feeling my hands tighten around my pen and wishing it was her throat. Lauren gasped exaggeratingly, "Oh my, well isn't that horrible! What a whore." My pen cracked in my hand but I quickly discarded it before the inky could spill. Jessica continued, "I know, right? Dumb bitch." Lauren nodded her head vehemently, "Edward must be blind if he thinks that slut will stick around."

I shot out of my chair and towered over Lauren. Everyone stopped talking as I marched towards the two and placed my hands on the either side of her desk. "Listen here you little _skank_. What Edward and I do is none of your concern, nor is it anyone else's, _including_ his families. And I wouldn't be one to talk about being blind, considering your boyfriends slept with your sister more times than either of you could count."

The bell rang but nobody moved. Lauren was purple and Jessica was gapping like a fish. I smirked darkly as I leaned forward. "So I highly suggest that you both stop spewing shit about things you don't know, and maybe then you'll get enlightened about the people you think are there for you." Lauren gritted her teeth and Jessica struggled to say something.

"I'll see you tonight, ladies." I called over my shoulder as I waltzed out of the room feeling refreshed. "You bitch!" Jessica screeched, but I just snickered. That should keep them silent for a few weeks. As I continued to walk through the corridors, I noticed the hallways seemed to clear out instantly. I guess my little tyrant took up more time than I thought.

As I rounded the corner to my locker I felt someone's arms snake around my waist and shove me against the wall. Fear swarmed over me as their hands grasped my hips tightly. I knew this scent, and I knew that it wasn't my Edwards.

**A/N: (...hides...) don't kill me! I know, I know. I'm a horrible person. But what did you think of this really wacked out chapter? Even I admit this chapter was very...strange, to say the least. What did you think of the nightmare? Do you think it means anything significant? Bella eating the bunny for breakfast was part of my dark humor, sorry if that made anyone uncomfortable but I just wanted to divulge into her dark side for a moment or two ;) What did you think of the steamy parking lot greeting? I'm sure lunch will be interesting. What about Lauren and Jessica...or Luke for that matter? The chapter's song 'Thieves and Kings' is by The Peach Kings. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! Next chapter- lots of **_**Bellward**_** and the party. Review to tell me how cruel I am? Thanks!**

**-Victoria **


	8. Kill of the Night

**Chapter 8  
Kill of the Night**

His rough hands shoved me against the lockers, pushing my back into the cold metal. I snarled and swung my hand out, scratching it along the length of his arm. He hissed under his breath and drew me back towards him then slammed me against the wall once more. My head was pounding. I couldn't breathe properly. And then his face was in front of mine.

My eyes veiled with vehemence. A predatory growl rumbled from within me, warning the stranger to keep his ground. He tilted his head to the side, almost challengingly. I lunged forward and propelled his body backwards, slamming him into the adjacent lockers. It was a miracle nobody came running out of their classroom.

He struggled to get back on his feet so I took my miniscule advantage and pounced on top of him, straddling my opponent and grasping the collar of his shirt with my fist to bring his face closer to mine. My eyes narrowed.

His lips were curled tautly over his glistening fangs. His gleaming yellow eyes were narrowed to slants. His talons dug into the wall besides me. His nose was scrunched up in a feral snarl. His body was pressed up against mine. Then he stopped growling, and smiled at me.

And then I got a clear look at his actual face.

"Riley," the name fell from my lips in disbelief.

Slowly, my fist unclenched his shirt and I backed off him. He leapt up from the ground to face me and mock dusted himself off. I was still too dumbfounded to do anything but stare at the wolf in front of me. "Hello to you too, Isa. Sorry 'bout the head thing...couldn't resist a good wrestle," he snickered as he stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and rocked on his heels innocently.

It took all but a second for my mind to catch up with my body. "Riley!" I shouted, flinging my arms around his neck. He chuckled blithely as he returned the hug, and ran his hands gently down the length of my back in what was supposed to be a comforting motion. I swallowed and gently stepped back. His eyes flickered to the wall behind me and he cracked a smile. I frowned but he just shook his head and nodded his head towards the lockers...which now had decent sized dents in them.

"That's going to be a tough one to explain." I muttered dejectedly.

He snorted, "Oh, c'mon it shouldn't be too bad. Say...a cat fight broke out? Possibly a little hair tugging and selective name calling? "He walked over towards the wall and ran his fingers lightly against the dents. I raised my brow at him incredulously and walked up next to him. "Yeah, emphasis on the _cat_ part."

He turned to me and his eyes flashed with mirth. "I see you have yet to get over the century of brooding, little Miss Lon Chaney."

I cringed at the nickname and turned to blankly stare at the empty corridor. "And I see you have yet to get over your carless ways." The crater in the wall of the building was proof enough. He was never one to be cautious, and that's one of the reasons why I left him back in the fifties. Riley rolled his eyes, "Hey, all's well that ends well." I've heard that before. Never believed it.

"And if it doesn't end well?" I questioned.

"Hmm, guess that's life then?" He shrugged nonchalantly.

I huffed a laugh. "You're such an ass."

"I know. It keeps me awake at nights." He sighed dramatically.

I sobered immediately. My teeth dug into my lip as the nerves erupted once more. "I bet that isn't the only thing keeping you awake at nights." He flinched, understanding the meaning behind me harsh statement. "Full moons are such a bitch." I nodded mutely.

"But if I may say so," he looked towards me, "It's nice to see you again, Isa." Something flashed behind his eyes but I quickly discarded it. I smiled sincerely, not like how I did with Luke by giving him a tight lipped grin, nor with Edward and how my face would hurt from smiling so much. Just a genuine friendly grin. "You too, Riley."

Riley and I met during the late fifties. He was alone, like most children of the moon, and I had recently lost my coven. Needless to say, I was the walking dead and he was the person who helped me bone back to life...well, at least what I'm currently doing. I don't think this technically qualifies as living if I still feel in my heart that I am dead. However...Edward seems to be changing me views on that with each passing hour.

He offered to stick together, but I knew I couldn't. He was too dangerous to be with, which is why I left heeding the warning that he needed to be more cautious. He questioned me, and so I explained. I told him small bits, never the whole thing, but he got the gist of it. Our kind was being hunted and he needed to keep a low profile. After things started to mellow down, I eventually left him. It was becoming too hard to be around another child of the moon, and the burden I carried was far too heavy for him to share. So I left with the promise to see him again sometime in the future.

I just hoped I would've been dead by now.

Glancing back at him, my lips parted and the words were out before I could stop them. "Riley, why are you here?" It sounded harsh, but I had intended for it to be an honest question. There was so much I wanted to ask, so much I wanted to tell him but knew this wasn't the time or place to do either. So all I needed to know as...how? How did he find me? Did he even know I was here? Judging by that display of 'affection' he presented earlier by slamming me into a wall, I'd think so.

His face twisted in a scowl but he quickly hid it and forced a smile onto his lips. I don't think I was supposed to see that, but he was quick to cover up. He had always had been. Slugging an arm around my shoulders he drew me in towards him and mussed the top of my hair. I hissed at him and shoved him away from me. He laughed. "Coincidence?"

"I doubt that."

He pursed his lips and tilted his head to the side. "Or maybe I was just searching for you."

I stopped short and nearly tripped over my own two feet.

Laughing, I turned to give him my sarcasm, but my face fell when I noticed how serious he was.

Clearing my throat uncomfortably, I smiled sadly, "Well then, I'm glad you came. It will be nice to become acquainted with one another again. I'm sure you have some pretty hysterical stories to share." My plan worked and I saw the mirth appear in his eyes again.

Don't get me wrong, Riley is a nice guy but...that's just it. He's _just_ a nice guy, nothing more. If I'm being honest, which I am, I'd much rather he didn't find me so that I could deal with one problem at a time. I already had the Cullen issue on my plate, not to mention the La Push pack, and quite possibly a preparation for the next full moon. My, for lack of better terms, 'shady' ex-friend, wasn't exactly a help.

Riley is a lot of things, but I know from traveling with him that he is untrustworthy and capricious. You just never know when he can snap.

Which is why I befriended him so quickly. I saw a part of myself in him. Lost, angry, and alone. The constant feeling of precaution and vigilance made me a predator in ways that I just couldn't help. Riley, at the time, seemed to be the light at the end of the tunnel. However, he just turned out to be the dead end. He hindered me more than he helped, hence why I left as soon as I could. Him showing up unannounced would raise many questions, especially from the vampires who were waiting currently for me in the cafeteria. But I knew I'd just have to get through it, almost like I do with everything else.

I just have to soldier on.

So with a silent inhale, I turned back to face my old friend and touched his arm gently. "Riley...It's great that you wanted to see me again, but as it appears I have found myself in quiet a...peculiar condition." The words tasted almost sour on my tongue. Edward was in no way a 'peculiar condition'...his family however...

"Can I take a shot in the dark and say that this condition may have a connection to the reeking scent of vampires lingering in the halls?" Riley questioned, scrunching up his nose as he did. I exhaled a shaky breath and chuckled. "They're the Cullen clan, a coven of seven vampires. Five of them attend Forks High meanwhile the other two portray the roles of their guardians."

He narrowed his eyes. "How do you know them, exactly?"

His question made me indignant. Riley had no right to get angry with me, especially considering we parted ways nearly fifty years ago. What did he know about them to judge them? Then it struck me like a wave of ice water. I was defending them yet again, against my own kind no less. I closed my eyes in irritation, desperately needed a form of comfort and serenity.

Desperately needing Edward.

"Riley," I said through gritted teeth, "I only know them because they go to this school. I had a run in one day with a pack of shape shifters, off the coast of La Push, and they offered to escort me back to my house. We had a run in with a few of the Cullen's, which resulted in me going back to their place and exchanging stories. They were...guarded, for the most part."

"What the hell were you doing alone with a coven of seven vampires? DO you have any sense of self-preservation left in you?" He snarled, towering over me. I glared at him and he had the audacity to grip my shoulders in his shaking hands. "Isabella! Snap out of it! They're filthy freaking bloodsuckers, and you just willingly walked into the lion's den!"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." I hissed at him, pulling against his vice grip.

"It seemed like a suicide attempt!" He shouted in my face.

I bared my teeth and tilted my head up defiantly. "I only went because if I didn't the wolves would've been involved and the treaty would have been at risk! I can't do that to them, and the Cullen's didn't seem as hostile after I explained myself." Well, Edward didn't seem hostile at all...

My pitiful explanation didn't seem to soothe Riley at all. His body shook as tremors wracked through him, almost like one of the La Push wolves before they transformed. I began to grow wary and considerate of our surroundings. "Riley, calm down," I warned monotonously.

His eyes flashed and soon they were a gleaming yellow. I pulled against his grasp again, my heart beat picking up as his eyes grew more distant and his wolf side grew more prominent. "I'm sorry," I muttered before sinking my claws into his shoulder blades. He cried out and released me, backing away. I immediately leapt from his side and rushed towards the cafeteria. I'd speak to him later, once he calmed down.

He seemed to have other plans though.

"Isabella!"

Hurrying, I tried to remember where the damn door to the café was, and I nearly screamed in frustration when Riley appeared besides me once more. "Isa, I'm so freaking sorry! Dammit, you know I wouldn't intentionally hurt you." I nodded, but did I really? Instead of giving him a clear answer, I grasped his hand and dragged him towards the two double doors I spotted at the end of the hall.

"We can make up later, but right now I think it'd be best if you met the Cullen's before you run into them and attempt murder." He rolled his eyes but complied nonetheless. Strolling into the café, all heads turned to us. I felt the hundred shades of red coat my face as I kept my head down and walked towards the back of the room, Riley in tow. I noticed a few people giving him curious stares, but the majority of the room was wide-eyed staring at where I was walking towards. The Cullen's table.

As I looked up, I noticed them all frozen in place.

Exhaling loudly, I let go of Riley's arm and walked towards Edward who immediately stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me to his side. I nestled my face into his chest and inhaled deeply, feeling him doing the same with my hair. His chest rumbled a bit and I glanced up at him, noticing his eyes were a pitch darker and staring at the person behind me. I placed my hand calmly on his chest and stepped back, grasping his hand instead.

"Everyone, this is my friend, Riley. We met back in the fifties and traveled with each other for a short period of him. Riley, these are the Cullen's."

"By friend, you mean...he's like you?" Jasper's question was more of a statement as he looked cautiously at the wolf. I nodded mutely and turned to Edward for confirmation. He had an awry of emotions displayed on his face; confusion, concern, and wariness being the most prominent ones.

"Well this is just great. You give the girl a little leash and she decides to run free." Rosalie sneered under her breath, although we all heard her. Edward glowered towards the blonde vixen, and I stroked his chest lovingly to calm him. "Enough, Rosalie. Nobody wants to hear your pity party," I relied sweetly, turning back to face Riley. Rosalie snarled at me, and leaned forward as if to lunge, but Jasper caught her arm just in time and held her to the chair.

Riley discreetly grabbed a chair from an abandoned table meanwhile I just settled for Edwards lap. Besides, it appeared like he wouldn't let me go at the moment. While Rosalie fumed and Emmett glared at Riley, Alice and Jasper seemed a bit more indecisive as they curiously yet cautiously let their eyes travel from me to our new comer.

"So...why don't I tell you a bit about myself?" Riley tried to ease the ever-present tension. He succeeded meagerly. Edward nodded, "Yes that would be a good place to start." The sharp edge in his voice, however, made it clear that he was less than happy to even be near another who has shared a past with me, regardless of what may have occurred. His possessiveness was peaking and I didn't know whether that irritated or thrilled me.

"As Isa had mentioned, we did meet in the mid-fifties, at a night club no less," he shook his head chuckling and I felt myself smile at the ridiculous memory. Seriously, what the hell was I thinking? Night clubs back then are definitely a lot different than the current scenes. "She was pretending to be drunk and I decided to tag along and see where it went-,"

"Although you weren't pretending, you actually were drunk," I retorted mockingly. He rolled his eyes.

"I snuck up behind her and attempted to dance with her but then she surprised me by whipping around and grabbing onto my wrist with such force," we both laughed at that, "oh man, was I completely dumfounded. It was then that I realized her eyes were similar to mine, and it was from there on that we just decided to travel with each other for a while. It was only seven years later when Isa wandered off once more."

Alice sniffed the air slightly and her brows creased. "You two don't smell as similar as I would've guessed. Don't all wolves have similar scents?"

"In the Quileute's case, yes they most likely do. But in our case, the children of the moon only share a similar 'tang' of sorts," I air quoted the word, "and the rest is purely our own aroma. Although, most of us do tend to smell like the outdoors."

"Gee, I wonder why." Rosalie muttered under her breath. Edward wrapped his arm tighter around me, pressing his face into the crook of my neck as to calm himself from lashing out. I was proud of him and so I gently played with his tousled hair. Alice, to everyone's shock, retorted back at Rosalie, "Will you please stop acting like such a bitch? They haven't done anything to us and I don't think they will. After all, what goal would they have in achieving to kill us?"

I froze but covered it quickly.

She had no idea how wrong her statement was. And Riley knew that as well, considering the fast glance he shot my way.

Rosalie sat up straighter, her eyes shooting daggers at her sister. "No, Alice, they haven't harmed us _yet_. But it's not like you could see that coming, now is it?" We all knew, with the acceptation of Riley, that Alice couldn't see my future or any of the wolves' future. Rosalie also knew how much that irked her, and so she decided to run salt in the wound for her own sake of dignity.

Jasper exhaled deeply through his nose, irritation clear on his face. He closed his eyes and his mouth twitched as waves of calm and tranquility washed over everyone. "What the hell is that?" Riley asked, shifting uncomfortably. Jasper opened his eyes and looked to him, "That'd be me. Sorry 'bout that, it's my power. I can control manipulate emotions." Instead of being angry like I was the first time that happened to me, Riley laughed in exhilaration. "Seriously? An empath? That's awesome man! I wish I had a cool power."

Edward lifted his head from my neck and his face showed his conflicted emotions. I frowned in concern, but he just shook his head and addressed Riley. "On the contrary, you may have one." This seemed to catch everyone's attention as they all stopped whatever else they were doing and glanced at their brother. "You're like Bella; I can't read your mind."

"What?" Rosalie snarled.

Alice nodded with a grimace, "That would make sense. I can't see him either."

"It must have something to do with being a child of the moon." Jasper reasoned.

Riley glanced curiously my way and I sighed, leaning against Edwards's chest. Looks like we had to start from the beginning once again. The rest of the period was spent filling Riley in on our current predicament and everything else necessary. Edward, as well as Rosalie and Emmett, were on edge the entire time. Jasper must've been exuding peace over everyone because he seemed calm for the most part and even Alice seemed content with Riley. Hell, she was the one asking all the questions! The bell rang and Edward leaned down, his lips grazing my ear. "Time for biology, beautiful."

I reached up to kiss his jaw, which resulted in a deep rumble from his chest. Elating inwardly over the sound, I let my teeth graze his sharp features. He stiffened and grabbed me by the waist, towering over me in a menacing way with his eyes bright in excitement. I giggled and snatched his hand, dragging him with me to class.

I didn't miss the slacked-jaw expression of Riley as we passed him.

That would be a whole other story to present. I'll save it for a better time.

~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~

"Favorite color?"

He shot me an amused look. "It used to be black, but now I think it's brown."

I wrinkled my nose. "Brown? Why so?" It's such a distasteful color.

"Well, brown is a very warm color that comes in hundreds of shades." He retorted smugly, winking at me and leaning back in his seat. I pursed my lips to prevent my smile. "Is that so?" He nodded contently. "And it wouldn't have anything to do with...my hair or eye color, per say?"

"Oh, it has _everything_ to do with that." He said confidently, nodding to himself. The spark in his eyes made me giggle. The way he reclined in his seat made his muscles more defined under his thin shirt. I eyed them greedily and watched as his arm innocently flexed as he placed his elbows on the table in front of us. His eyes were piercing today, a striking shade of gold that almost seemed to sparkle. I was mesmerized by just the mere sight of them.

"And yours?"

I blinked rapidly and my head shot up to his. He tried to hide the smug grin but I noticed his lips twitch upwards. After a small, prolonged silence, I replied confidently, "Gold. Definitely gold."

He didn't hide his smile after that.

"What about...favorite band?" I questioned, looking back at the front of the room to make sure Mr. Banner still had his head in the biology text book. The rest of the class whispered to each other as they occasionally laughed or threw notes across the room. Our lab was already completed, so Edward and I decided to play a quick round of twenty questions. Like I had promised.

Edward sighed and his eyes flicked towards my chair. He quickly reached out and dragged it closer to his, tossing his arm around my shoulders and brining me to him. I smiled sheepishly at the boy who turned at the sound of metal scrapping across the floor. He looked away quickly after noticing Edwards's hard stare.

"That's a tough one to answer. Although, if I had to choose a favorite genre it would definitely be classical. There, does that answer the question?"

"Sure thing," I smiled, "but then you realize I have to ask you the following question."

He frowned, "And what may that be?"

"Favorite decade?"

Edward snorted, and gave me an incredulous grin. "You're too cute for your own good."

"Just answer the question." I poked his side teasingly.

He leaned in closer and rested his head against mine. "I'd have to say the twenties were a lot of fun...or at least the early twenties were. But now...I think I'd be safe to say that _this_ is my favorite decade."

I didn't need to ask why.

My smiled was radiant as I nuzzled my face against his chest.

~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~

School passed by in a blur and soon I was kissing my mate goodbye with the promise to hunt tomorrow morning together. When I asked that question it was a guarantee that he would shoot it down, refusing to put me in that kind of danger where our senses take control over our minds. However, he thought it'd be exhilarating to watch me hunt. I could say the same about him.

Eric explained that Rebecca would be helping Lauren clean and prepare their house for the party, meanwhile him and Angela were going to spend the rest of the day together and show up early to supply the 'goods'. I still was a bit wary about that scenario, regardless. Riley, to everyone's pleasure, left school early to hunt. I noticed a few things off about him but didn't ponder it; not when things seemed to finally be easing its way to what could be considered normality.

The drive home was quaint and full of nerves. Images of Riley's strange reactions flew by my head, making me wonder if letting him back into my life would be a good thing. For now, I figured I'd just be civil with him until he leaves.

I pulled up in front of my house and stepped out of the car just as the wind shifted directions. Immediately I was alerted that the wolves were nearby. I closed the door and walked towards the front of my house, turning to face the forest. "Hello?" I tested loudly enough for them to hear.

Jacob emerged with Paul and Sam at his sides. I smiled kindly and walked closer to them, but they froze when the scent of vampires reached their noses. Paul scrunched up his face and shook his head to rid himself of the putrid scent. Instead of feeling offended, I was slightly amused. I know the vampires smelled sickeningly sweet, with the exception of Edward, but I guess I had just adjusted to their scent by now.

"Isabella," Jacob sighed in relief as he made two long steps and was planted at my side with a second. "Hey Jake," I gave him a quick, friendly hug and moved on to greet the rest. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked shortly, unsure whether I wanted to know at this rate.

It as Sam who answered first. "We just came to check on you. You never called Jacob and we all began to worry that something had happened." The tension between his brows showed that he actually did worry for me. I felt another slight tug at my heart; these wolves were incredible. "Thank you for the concern, but I can assure you that I wasn't harmed," I even stretched out my arms to prove that my skin was unmarred by bite marks. Paul snorted, "We know you can take care of yourself, but even you have to admit going into a coven of seven vampires without backup was just insane."

I know it was, I silently stated. "Yes, I figured. But look- I'm still alive!"

They laughed with me and I relished in the cam that seemed too settled over as the sun began to fall. We spoke to one another about miniscule things such as how I was adjusting and what new things I learned about the 'bloodsucker'. I had to remind myself not to sneer at their derogatory nick name. I've come to realized that although I loathed vampires, I wouldn't want to be called a 'fleabag'.

Just as we were about to part ways, my mind reeled with an unanswered question. "Sam?" I called hesitantly. He frowned and looked back at me, "What's wrong?" Jacob and Paul also had concerned looks as they faced me. "You said you were worried about me? About why I didn't call back?" He scrutinized me momentarily before answering slowly, "Yes, I did say that."

I knew I wouldn't like the answer to my question, but that was irrelevant. I needed to know if something else was wrong. "Then why did you guys wait to come check on me? Why not search when I didn't call after two hours?" Sam visibly paled and I felt my own face drain alongside him.

_I told you so, _my conscience mocked.

Jacob placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and a knowing looked passed between them. I felt myself growing more and more impatient and wary as the time ticked by. He walked closer until we were only feet apart. "We've been tracking the situation for a while now," he started off cautiously, the discretion clear in his tone.

I asked the inevitable. "What have you been tracking?"

"Unexplained disappearances, murders, and strange scents that seem to pass through town every once in a while. It can only be one thing, Isabella."

Vampires.

I swallowed.

Jacob continued, "There has been a combination of a few scents, three at the most, but mainly a particular one that smells different from the rest. We first smelled them two days prior to your homecoming. The scents were constantly lingering, but now it seems as if the one scent is more concentrated and..."

"And?" I probed tentatively.

"And it's as if they're stalking Forks, awaiting the arrival of something. We're not sure what they want, and we don't know how long they plan on staying. But two things are for sure. One- every time we get close enough to them, they're scent dissipates to nothing. And two- something is going to happen. I don't have to be the little pixie Cullen to know that."

And once more I found myself down the rabbit hole.

~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~

After the departure of the pack, I waltzed into my room and made a beeline for the shower. The smell of anxiety was a nasty thing that I'd become familiar with over the years.

Whilst I was soothing my scalp with the glorious scent of strawberry shampoo, my eyes prickled and I felt the mere sting as they morphed into an eerie yellow. My head reeled with this, why did that just happen? Blinking fervently, I felt my eyes sooth once more back into their regular chocolate brown shade. Strange...my senses were going haywire tonight.

As I wrapped myself in a plush white towel I walked into my closet. My room glowed with the dim lighting of the sunset, and the soft sound of my iPod playing in the speakers near my bedside made me relax. The evening would've seemed comfortable and joyous...had the wolves not told me the unfortunate news...or had Riley never showed...or had my nerves not interfered with my every decision.

Sighing, I scanned the contents of the wardrobe. From what Rebecca and Angela were discussing, it seemed normal for girls to wear dresses to these types of events. However, I'm definitely the polar of normal. Instead, I stripped of my towel and threw on a pair of tight black pants. They were considered motorcycle-design due to the leather that covered my calves and the few strands that wrapped asymmetrically around my thighs. I matched them with a long, flowing button-up top in a faded-rose color. I rolled the sleeves above my elbow and cuffed my color down. I wore a small bracelet that looked like a zipper, and a thin stranded necklace with my initials on it. I'd been wearing it all day and just decided to keep it on.

Walking into the bathroom once more, I noticed the few text messages glowing from my phone's screen. I already knew a majority of what they would say, so I disregarded them for now and quickly applied some plum colored lip-stain and some dark eyeliner. My eyes hesitantly wandered towards the few heels I owned, but I shuddered at the image of me tripping over someone flashed before my mind. So instead I put on my black sued lace-up military boots that had a pointed gold tip and a small heel.

My hair was being a pain, so I decided to pull it up into a pony tail for my own sake. I combed out all the kinks and made it look sleek as it fell towards my mid-back. I added a tiny set of studded silver heart-shaped earrings as well.

Once I was dressed and had my small clutch in hand, I walked towards the Mustang and drove off; following the highly vague directions I had been given by an overzealous Rebecca.

Once I turned off onto the highway, I tried to let my mind wander elsewhere as I prepared myself for the onslaught of the night's peak.

~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~

My car slowed once I approached the neighborhood. Cars were parked askew, and a few were even stalled in the wooded area beyond the roads. I figured those people were looking for a bit more of a rowdy night than the rest, hence the coverage of the tree's so that nobody could see what they were doing. I rolled my eyes and quickly pulled over near an empty space outside of a dark house. The walk to the Mallory's was only a minute or two, but with each step I took I could practically feel the vibration of the music grow stronger as it pulsed through the ground.

And once the house came into view I had to use all of my strength to not turn back.

People were randomly sorted on the front lawn of the house as well as the upstairs rooms. The main source of the noise came from the living room which looked out onto the street. I could see the crowd of bodies moving to the heavy bass of the obnoxious rap song, and my head swarmed with the intoxicating scent of booze and smoke. Glancing at my phone, I felt my eyes bulge. It wasn't even nine yet and people were already drunk! This party was just disastrous, I should leave.

As I slowed down nearing the front door, I heard someone call out my name.

Shit, well there goes my retreat plan.

"Bella!" Angela giggled loudly, rushing over to grab my hand. "Hey Ang," I replied with a grin, following her inside the packed house. "C'mon, let's get you a drink!" She shouted over the music, dragging me into the kitchen were a sea of red cups were covered the floor and island table. "Oh, I really don't think that'd be a good idea..." I said hesitantly, taking the cup of nasty smelling stuff from her hand and bringing it to my nose. I flinched at the highly concentrated smell of vodka and drew it back towards my chest, pretending I had taken a sip. Angela was too busy nodding her head to the music to notice.

"Oh! I found her! Let's go," once again, she grabbed my hand and walked towards Rebecca.

Rebecca wore a short dress adorned with a black sweetheart neckline and a skirt that flared out slightly in black and white pin stripes. Her heels had to be about four inches and they were artistically designed to look like newspapers. Her lively blonde hair was curled and hung in ringlets around her excited blue eyes. As her lips moved in a blur, I found myself stumbling over laughter as she tried to stutter out a sentence in her obvious drunken state.

Much to my relief, Angela was still coherent as was Eric. She explained that she was watching over the drunk (aka Reba) and promised herself she wouldn't touch alcohol until Rebecca was somewhat sober. I smiled kindly at her protective nature. She truly was like the mama-cub of our tiny 'group'.

Angela wore a cute, ivory laced dress that fell a little past mid-thigh and a sleeves emerald colored safari jacket with pockets. Instead of heels, she had on brown leather boots and knee high socks that she had scrunched down around the tip of her boots. Her hair billowed out around her and her two front bangs were pinned back elegantly.

Eric wore black jeans and a dark green V-neck shirt that matched Angela's jacket. He also wore dark suspenders, but let them hang down around his legs instead of across his back. He, also, wore military boots that his jeans tucked into nicely. Altogether, it was a very industrial look that suited him very well.

"So, who's partaking in the shot contest?" Eric asked, winking subtly at me. I scowled and shook my head stubbornly. No way in hell was that going to happen. "Beeellllaaaa, you have to help me win! Be my partner, pllleeasssee?" Reba whined, gripping my forearm and tugging on it like a child. I snorted and shook my head. "Don't be a buzz kill, princess," Eric snickered as I turned to shoot him a dirty look. He shrugged it off and was dragged away by Angela, no doubt to go make out in someone's bedroom.

"So will you do it? Please, for me?" Reba's eyes widened and she pouted.

I was about to retort when someone else's voice cut over mine. "If not for her, for me?"

Riley.

A chill ran from the crown of my head to my heels. I spun around and saw him stealthily approach, dogging all the bodies as he made his way towards me. Once he was planted close enough to breathe on me, he winked and dropped his head to whisper in my ears, "Like old times, eh?" I watched as Reba's grin broadened and her eyes flashed over towards Luke. She rushed off to catch him and proclaim him her new partner. Meanwhile, I glanced back at my ex-wolf friend and swallowed thickly. His dark eyes flashed. His hands found purchase on my waist. He bent his head to lead me towards the kitchen.

The rest of the evening soon turned into a haze of faded memories.

**Riley's POV**

I left a drunken Bella laughing with her friends a while ago, and now was lingering behind the house and keeping an eye out for my prey. 

The party was booming and more than half of the teenage population of this dreary town must've been packed inside the girl's house. The music was so loud that a few people moved outside to speak, even though the temperature had dropped drastically and the threat of a rain storm was upon us.

My eyes narrowed in on the girl who ran through the backdoor and made her way into the woods.

She stumbled over her own two feet, her drunken state making her hazardously trip over the roots of the forest floor. I watched narrowly as she ran deeper into the woods, looking for an escape from the crowd. Once she settled deep enough not to be seen, she giggled loudly and pulled out her phone. As she raised it to her face to see the dials, her quivering hand dropped it to the ground and she was submerged in the darkness. Instead of being scared or wary of her dangerous surroundings, the dumb girl laughed harder as she stumbled to the ground and moved her hands over the leaves in search for her phone.

It was almost too easy what happened next.

I grabbed Rebecca's throat and watched as she choked on her scream. Her terrified blue eyes filled with tears as her face turned an unnatural shade of blue. I tilted my head to the side and planted a chaste kiss to her cheek. Before leaning away, I whispered softly against her face, "Sorry, darling. Nothing personal, you just happened to have the worst luck by befriending Isabella Argentum."

Her eyes were fading quickly as her heartbeat slowed with each passing second. I made sure to tighten my grip on her neck, leaving my claw marks imprinted in her skin. I drew back quickly, letting them slice clean across her neck and chest. Her limp body fell to the floor as blood seeped around her and coated her hair and dress. I drew out the necklace I had snatched off Bella's throat while she was drunk.

And I dropped it beside Rebecca's lifeless body.

I walked off into the night with only one thing on my mind.

Let the game begin.

.

.

.

**A/N****...I hope you weren't **_**too**_** attached to our lovely Reba...This needed to happen. Riley isn't all that he seems, now is he? What did you think of the chapter? Sorry it took longer than I expected to upload, but as you can see- this was the longest chapter thus far. ****OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE!**** I highly recommend you check them out, considering my description may not have done them justice. (Just go onto flicker and click 'next' for each picture.) Chapter song is by the fabulous- Gin Wigmore. Review and tell me how much you hate me for killing off Reba...even though it was Riley who literally killed her? Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

-**Victoria**


	9. I Follow Rivers

**Chapter 9  
I Follow Rivers**

**Edward's POV**

5 hours, 302 minutes, and 18,240 seconds. That's how longs it's been since I'd last seen Bella.

Watching her drive away in the parking lot made me realize just how desperately I needed her. Just the mere thought of her finding danger or never returning to me made a sharp pang of turmoil rush through my silenced heart. I couldn't live without her, I just couldn't. The smallest of things become a chore whenever she wasn't around. My body grew rigid with trepidation when she wasn't in my sight, and the nagging feeling at the pit of my stomach never went away until she was once again glued to my side.

She had no clue just how far gone I was.

I had no one to blame but myself for that.

Realization struck my hard when she left, and I wished with all that I had that she would turn around and rush back into my arms so I could mold her to my chest and never let her go. But of course she wouldn't feel obliged to do this; she was, after all, her own person. If my Bella was anything, she was independent. And as much as I truly admired that about her, I also hated it. She shouldn't have to feel that sense of depending on herself when I would willingly give my life for her. She has suffered enough in the past and she has been living alone alongside her misery for decades. I knew the feeling but I also knew her burden was a lot harder to bear. And I silently swore that I would help her through this. I would be there to help lessen the load, and to comfort her when she needed it. I would indefinitely do anything for her. Now that I had found her, my reason for existence, I wouldn't allow her to harbor any of those feelings again. And I realized this just as soon as I realized my awful mistake.

I had never said the words.

I had never told her how much I love her.

With this new recognition came an overbearing eagerness to scream it allowed. I wanted to shout my love for her. I wanted everyone to know just how madly _in love_ I was with this beautiful creature. I wanted her to hear my love and know that she was loved. I needed for her to know. She deserved to be loved more than anyone I've ever known in both my lives.

She was my little warrior.

~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~

My head was reeling by the time I had reached the six hour limit of our separation.

At first I felt saddened by her leave, then there was the apprehension, and after that came the panic of anything happening to her, but now I felt aggravated. I wasn't mad at her in the slightest, more so at the situation and the fact that my family was walking on egg shells around me. Not only did the ache in my chest seem to grow with each passing second, but now my _nature_ seemed to rebel against me. Being this far away from someone you love was stressful and agonizing. But being this far away from your _mate_ was an entirely different scenario.

My eyes were permanently black, and no matter how hard I tried to calm down I was constantly letting loose deep strands of growls. I lay sulking on my bed, my body tense and ready to spring at any given moment. My hands were fisted to the point where my knuckles turned white. My jaw was set and my teeth were clenched tightly. Even the monster in me needed to be with her. _I_ needed to be with her. I needed to be _near_ her, to breathe her in, to feel her in my arms, to hear her delicate sounds...

I needed to find her.

Now.

Leaping off the couch, I didn't bother to walk downstairs and through the backdoor. That would mean running into my family. Instead, I hastily lunged from my open window and landed stealthy on the wet grass of the forest. A slight movement from the house caused me to rush forward, bounding over the river and heading straight into the heart of the woods. I allowed my senses to take over as my body, mind, and soul led me straight to her. I didn't know how to explain it, but it felt like magnets. Suddenly, I just _knew_ where I was headed.

**Bella's POV**

My heartbeat pounded in my ears as my view grew hazy. Everything turned murky as I floated in and out of conscience. One second I could see the faces around me and the next it was as if they were just a blur. The dull hum of voices and loud music made my skin crawl, and I clenched my eyes shut to block out all the sounds. It didn't work.

Gasping for air, I ran from the house and ripped open the backdoor. The cold wind made for a great shot of adrenaline, and suddenly everything rushed back to me as if I were hit by a freight train. My body hunched over and the contents of my stomach spilled out. I scrunched my nose in disgust and leaned back onto a tree. Only when my sight momentarily returned did I notice the red covering my hands. My eyes zeroed in on my shirt and the tiny spray of blood that coated it. I hesitantly forced myself to look at the ground, and froze when I realized I had coughed up blood.

It was then that I realized I was just drunk. I knew I was more responsible than that. Retracing my memories, I only had one drink and it was a few hours prior to my sudden illness. Eric told me it was harmless, and I know for a fact that I wasn't anything super strong or toxic. That wouldn't explain my dizziness or the lightheaded feelings I was attracting while inside. Nor did it explain why I had just purged up my own blood. I breathed deeply through my nose, and concentrated.

"_C'mon, you're going to love this! It's called a cyclone!" Rebecca shrieked as we dove into the kitchen._

_I snorted in amusement. "Why, because it makes you feel sick?"_

_Angela smirked at me and Rebecca laughed. "No I totally made it up! But once you try it I promise you'll feel the exact opposite. It's like...um..." she struggled to find the correct descriptor for her 'homemade' drink meanwhile Eric walked over with two in his hand and held one out for me, "It's like getting shocked and then suddenly feeling this extreme high where everything is numb...but in a good way."_

_Throwing him a skeptical glance, I took the cup and lifted it to my face. It looked like molten lead. "And you're sure this isn't life threatening?" I choked out as the harsh smell hit my face. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to them. Angela downed her glass in less than a second and slammed it onto the counter. She was silent for a moment before lifting her face to grin at me. "Still alive, aren't I?"_

_I grinned as I drew the cup to my lips but stopped when someone pushed me from behind. I stumbled forward but managed to catch my fall. Two hands grabbed my waist and helped me straighten myself. "Shit, sorry Isa!" Riley called over the music, grimacing. I waved it off and took the cup from his hand. He must've grabbed it when I tried to catch myself. "No problem..._solute_!" I raised my cup and clinked it with his. _

_His smirk was dark as he whispered for my ears only, "Now there's the Isabella I've been waiting for."_

It didn't take much for the panic to fully settle in. My shaking, blood-covered hands rose to clutch my chest as a sharp pain swarmed over me.

Something was terribly wrong.

**Edward's POV**

I followed my instincts, trusting that if I concentrated hard enough I would find Bella.

The fear I had felt before was nothing compared to the anxiety that I was now drowning in. It was as if my mind and body were rebelling. They just wouldn't accept the fact that Bella could possibly be in danger. That thought wasn't allowed to process in my mind. It was too much.

So instead, I traced the scent of all the mortals from Forks High. Bella had told me she was attending some ridiculous party at Lauren Mallory's home. I cringed slightly from the name, remembering the times she had tried to make me one of her many conquests. It was stupid of my love to think she could keep herself safe in this kind of situation, but it was even more stupid that I actually let her go. I should've known better. Once I have her back in my arms, she was never leaving my side again. I'd make sure of that.

And now here I was in the middle of the woods, tracking my love's scent so I can make sure she's still in one piece.

Another sharp pain tore through my chest.

No she couldn't be...

_Stop!_

No.

I can't think like that.

I wouldn't.

My Bella was stronger.

Once again the barrier came up and all thoughts regarding anything remotely close to..._that_...were blocked out. Scoring the forest, I suddenly felt the hum of thoughts push into my mind. It was coming from the north. I shot towards the source of the noise, and soon I could see the dim light of the house. My heart swelled at the thought of reuniting with my Bella so I can finally tell her I love her. I could almost smell her scent amongst the crowd of mortals, and I practically leapt forward to be closer...

But then I froze in place as another scent blew towards me.

Blood.

Snapping my head to the side, I narrowed my eyes and focused on their mind. Surely it was just a drunken student who had stumbled into the woods and caught themselves on a branch. But when I couldn't detect their thoughts, I became worried. I knew from the sugary aroma that it wasn't Bella, and for that I was thankful, but I also knew I had smelled this scent before. I hesitantly walked towards it, my feet barely touching the ground as I approached slowly.

My eyes widened in horror once I found the source of bloodshed. It was Rebecca Mallory, Bella's mortal friend. She had blood flowing freely from the open wound in her neck and the long gashes on her chest. It coated her dress and spilled out over her deathly pale skin, pooling beneath her like a lake of red. I kneeled down and gently caressed her face, moving her head to check for her pulse. Her eyes were glazed over and I couldn't hear a sound. She was dead.

I whipped out my phone just as it began to ring. How did Alice miss this?

"Alice!"

"_Edward, I can't believe I didn't see this! I'm so sorry! Just stay there, Carlisle is coming."_

"I need to move her. We're too close to the house. If someone were to walk outside..." I trailed off in a hurry. The last thing we needed was a bunch of humans running around screaming for their lives.

Alice's grumbled_, "You can't move her! This is officially a crime scene. We need to leave her body there, as terrible as that is. We cannot get involved Edward."_

I growled and pinched the bridge of my nose. This was one hell of a day.

"_Carlisle's almost there, he'll know what to do." _

Would he? Glancing back down at the lifeless corpse of a girl I once knew, I couldn't help but think this situation couldn't get any worse. As if on cue, a slight ruffling sound came from my left and my father for all intents and purposes came rushing out to drop besides me.

"Thank you, Alice. I'll see you at home." I said before pocketing my phone and glancing back at the distressed vampire next to me. His frown already confirmed what I knew. The girl was deader than a rock, and from the smell of things she had only been killed about an hour ago.

"There's not much we can do," he murmured quietly, tilting the girls head back to a more comfortable position. I nodded mutely. "Alice said we'd need to leave her here for the mortals to find." Carlisle's frown deepened as he thought over the scenario, but knew that there wasn't any other choice. As horrible as it was, we had to let someone else find her here.

I stood from the ground but he stayed put and inspected the rest of the corpse. I listened intently to his thoughts, but they only confused me further. "It has to be an animal attack, but I don't see any traces of one nearby." He whispered, and then his eyes flashed to mine. "Did you happen to smell anything on your way here?"

I shook my head apologetically, "No, I was too focused on trying to find..."

Something cracked underneath my foot and the sound seemed to reverberate throughout the silenced forest. Slowly, I moved my foot too see what I had stepped on but then stopped moving all together.

No...

...what?

...that's...that's not possible...

It's _impossible_.

"Edward," Carlisle stood up in concern and walked toward me. I shook my head, a clear warning to stay back. I wasn't in my right mind at the moment, and I didn't want to lash out at him. "Edward, what's wrong?" He persisted once more.

I diverted my attention elsewhere. "Nothing."

He tossed me a wary glance before looking back at the girl...with the three _claw_ _marks_ marring her pale skin. I felt sick. This couldn't be happening; not when I had just found her. Once Carlisle turned to inspect the corpse, I swiftly snagged the thing from the ground and took two silent steps backwards.

I stashed the necklace away in my pocket before my father could see it. The thing weighed me down as if it were a ball and chain wrapped around my ankles, dragging me under.

"Why don't we go back to the house? We will need to reconcile with the others." Carlisle added under his breath, a deep frown upon his normally tranquil features. I just nodded mutely. My silence gave nothing away, but internally my world was crashing down around me. I was suffocating on air I no longer needed.

**Bella's POV**

My body wracked in shivers; the kind that appears when your insides scream at you to run. _But run where, and run from what? _The dizziness I had experienced wasn't from my 'drunken' state, but more from whatever Riley had spiked my drink with. I knew with all my mind, body, and soul that it had to be him. There was simply no other reasoning behind it all. Riley was, for all I knew, the last of my kind. Thus, he'd know plenty about werewolves and how to poison or even kill one.

I never thought it would come to that, no matter how skeptical of a character he was.

Another gust of crippling pain rushed through me and I doubled over, gripping my stomach as blood appeared on the ground beneath me. I closed my eyes in disgust and tried hopelessly to regain some sort of calm. What was happening to me?

"Bella!"

The voice sounded like ice cracking over a winter lake. It made my heart stop and my blood run cold. Everything in me was protesting against turning around, but as the soft footfalls grew nearer, I knew I was trapped. Desperate, and pathetically so.

"Riley," I breathed as if it was a chore to do so. He stood in front of me, hair slightly disarrayed from the nights chill and clothes wrinkled from maneuvering around the crowded house. Other than that, all I could see was the dark sinister smile that graced his cold lips. Recalling every memory I had of him, how could I have not noticed it before?

He always smiled like this. Like he was about to take someone's life after allowing them to whiteness his previous kills. And I didn't need to theorize any longer that Riley was, in fact, dark and demented. Why the hell couldn't I see this before? I'd blame the fact that I was drowning in my own misery, but even a man whose lost it all would've been able to recognize such cruelness. So did that make me a monster too? For not seeing this to begin with? My head hurt.

"Isa, thank God you okay!" I breathed a sigh of relief and rushed forward, scooping me up in his arms and hugging tightly. I froze as my nose was assaulted with the highly potent aroma of blood. Leaping back from him, I shoved his arms away and snarled. "Why the hell do you smell like that?"

He had the audacity to grin at me. "Like what, sweetheart?"

I hissed furiously at him, my jaw snapping. "Don't you dare fucking call me that, you monster! What the hell did you do?" By now, I was crouched low and approaching an attack. Riley's eyes flashed with anger but he remained in a cool stupor, smirking down at me as if he could read my every move. "Don't be so pitiful, Isabella. We're all monsters; you should just accept that by now."

Ignoring the twinge of pain that burned me, I glared up at him with my lips curled above my glistening teeth. It only took a mere second for my body to shift into my wolf form. _Now_ Riley showed his anger. "You would attack me?" He scoffed, fire blazing in his eyes. "With good reason, dick head." I sneered.

He growled low and threateningly. "Don't piss me off," He seethed viciously, chest rising and falling as his calm façade began to deteriorate with the passing seconds. I tilted my head to the side and growled vengefully. I knew I needed to put an end to the madness. I was presented with an option, and I was ready to grab it. Riley needed to die.

"Well then," I purred sadistically, the demon claiming my body, "I guess I'll see you in hell."

I lunged upward, my body propelling towards his with my claws outstretched and ready to snag his neck. He leapt towards with his mouth twisted in a snarl, eyes wide and tinted onyx. We collided mid-air and the sound of boulders falling off a cliff rebounded throughout the woods. I struck the ground with such impact that a large crater appeared on the surface off the forest floor. Riley had his claws around my neck; the tips of his sharpened talons cut into my skin and drew an ample amount of blood. His dark face twisted sadistically in pleasure as he noticed this. I snarled venomously and reached out to clutch his throat in my hand, clamping down tightly on his airway. His eyes widened and his face turned a slight shade darker before he leapt from me to regain his ground. I took my advantage and landed a solid throw to the side of his head, listening for the satisfying crack as I broke a bone or two. He howled in pain and his cry ricochet off the mountains.

We circled each other, slinking around in a deadly dance for victory. I searched for an opening, but every time my eyes flashed to his side he would shift defensively and block my attack. I reciprocated by side stepping him and lunging for his neck instead. He wasn't expecting my attack and so we toppled over to the dirt once more, this time with my straddling his waist as my nails pressed his shoulders to downward. My snarling only grew louder, as did his growling. The sounds mixed together in a frightening modulation. As I leaned forward to run my sharpened teeth against the column of his throat, another sound entered the clearing, making both of us freeze in shock and trepidation.

The snarling from behind us grew louder until it stopped as the person walked upon our scene. Then they let loose a horrendous roar so loud and painful that I felt my chest crumble beneath its weight. But once the scent hit my nose, I felt my eyes prick from the recognition. My heart ached as doses of pure agony and fear rushed through me. My body wracked with silent sobs as I felt my bridges, so carefully constructed over the decades, begin to burn down.

But then I felt a pain like no other erupted from within my chest. I gasped, choking for air as the world around me began to disappear into a haze of darkness. Hesitantly dropping my head towards my torso, I watched as Riley's hand reappeared from within my body, his fingers tainted with my thick coated blood. My eyes widened and I frantically looked closer at the horrific sight. The large gaping hole in my chest spilled blood faster than a fountain, covering Riley's body with its crimson substance.

Another roar was heard, this time a cry full of despair and agony.

I didn't know what hurt more. The gaping hole in my chest or the hole that's been there all along. Riley's face blurred from my sight and my ears rang loudly. Darkness enveloped me as I felt my body slouch forward and hit the cold ground.

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm sick. This chapter was gruesome, but I think it adds to the 'fear factor' behind all these monsters. I needed it to be more realistic, and I promise the full moon scenes will be one hell of a ride. Sorry for the slightly delayed update, life just got in the way. The chapter's song is by wonderful and gorgeous Lykke Li! Oh, and don't go too hard on our Bella. She does have her moments of 'wtf are you doing?!' but it's all in the nature of learning how to cope. You think she's progressing? Hopefully attacking Riley served her some justice in your views. Review please and let me know what you think is going to happen! Thanks for reading loves! **

**-Victoria **


	10. Numb

**Chapter 10  
Numb**

Sounds filtered in as the dawn's light gently caressed my face with its warmth. The darkness started to fade away as the time passed by. Soon all my senses were back but I still couldn't move my body. It was as if I was trapped inside a dungeon, looking out through a peephole. The pain had subsided but merely. Only sharp jabs of fire would tease my midsection where the puncture wound resided. Other than that, I just felt numb.

But in this dream-like phase, I could still hear and feel what was going on around me. And although I found comfort in that, it also scared me. Time and time again I keep questioning myself, what is wrong with me? It seems more literal as of now, but my mind still entertained the fact that I wasn't really here. I had somehow died and was conjuring all this up inside my head. That was the voice behind the reasoning.

A light noise reverberated around me and grew stronger, "...Son, this is a very attentive circumstance. You must be patent." The comforting voice also held a spark of worry, but I nonetheless pieced together who had spoken. It shocked me to my core as I began to realize where I was. Not dead...but not technically _safe_ either.

"She's not one of your experiments, Carlisle! I refuse to leave her side until she wakes." My heart, however weak it was, spluttered at the melodic sound of Edward's voice. My angel was nearby. I tried to relax with this piece of information so I focused solely on the movement beneath me. It was strange the way it would shift, but I've come to conclude that I was in somebody's lap. It only took me a second to detect whose arms were wrapped protectively around me, and whose chest my face was resting against. Inwardly I rejoiced at the feel of Edward's body against mine, but outwardly I remained a stone.

"Her body is recovering exceptionally. I have no doubts that she will make it through this. You must allow the process to take to take its course. A situation as vital as this requires time. Be patient, Edward. She will open her eyes any moment now."

"But if she doesn't..." he cut off, seemingly choking. I felt his hand resting gently at the back of my neck, supporting my head against his shoulder like a small child's. His thumb gently ran across the back of my neck, and if I could move I would have shivered. His other arm was wrapped around my waist, keeping me close to him because we both needed the connection. It was our lifeline. I needed him to pull me out of the water as much as he needed me to help him swim back to shore.

"She will make it through. I may not be able to _see_ her, but it doesn't take a clairvoyant to see how her body is putting itself back together." That was a different voice, a softer and more feminine one. _Alice_, I mentally noted. It was strange. She almost sounded...comforting.

"I just can't help but feel useless. She's suffering and there's nothing I can do," Edward whispered brokenly. My heart clenched painfully. His words reflected my thoughts, and if I hadn't have realized it before it was clear as day now. We were so alike; the perfect balance of one another. The perfect halves of one whole.

"The best thing you can give her now is time." Carlisle said soothingly to his son, but I doubt Edward looked any less panicked. A few moments later and the silence was broken once more, this time by Edward.

"Thank you..." he said sincerely, the clarity rang strong in his tone. "...all of you. I understand the consequences of being with her, but I can only hope that one day you will understand. I can never leave her side. Not after everything she's been through..."

A long pause rebounded throughout the room. I heard a slight movement from my left and felt the couch shift as someone sat down opposite of Edward. Whoever it was gently took my hand that he wasn't holding and clutched it tightly in their lap. I immediately recognized the touch as Esme, and surprised myself by doing so. She spoke gently, her tone laced with a motherly concern I've longed to hear once more.

"Or after everything _you've_ been through as well, Edward." The sad note in her voice was evident to all, but it made my chest constrict at the thought of my mate suffering alone for all those years. I know we'd have to talk about our pasts in more depth than we've already done. Some things were too personal to discuss in front of his family, and I fear that particular conversation. Who's to say he would still want me after hearing of all the horrible things I've done? I tried to focus on Esme's voice instead of the flaring pain in my abdomen.

"The two of you have spent years upon years in the dark with the constant heartache that, at the time, wasn't detectable. But Edward, I don't just speak for myself when I say that you and Bella are now and forever will be inseparable." There was another shift in movement and I felt a slight pressure rubbing the back of my palm in a comforting motion. "Now that you two have found one another, we won't allow for any harm to reach her. She is a part of our family, Edward, and we protect our family."

I was stunned by her words. They held such a high sincerity but my mind betrayed my heart and clouded over the slim possibility that they were true. How could she speak so softly about her mortal enemy? Not to mention the nuisance I have been to the Cullen's, regardless of how our kind differentiates. Did she truly mean what she said? She should want me out of her house, she shouldn't care if I was hurt, and she didn't have to treat me like one of her children when all I've done was force myself to _not_ rely on instincts which beckoned me to attack her family. My head spun in confusion and the pain I was experiencing only sharpened as my mind tried to clear up everything. It was all just a big mess of '_what if's_ and '_maybe's'_. I was dealing with fate when all it's ever done to me was draw me nearer to pain and misery.

"I couldn't have said that better myself," Carlisle commented as he neared the couch, most likely to place his hand on his mate's shoulder. Edward shifted once more, leaning over me protectively. He was still wary to be around his family, but now it wasn't intentional. It was pure instinct. Newly mated couples are extremely protective and possessive. Newly mated vampires and werewolves, however, may even surpass that. I listened carefully to all the sounds as the family's voices began to fade away. They spoke quickly but with firmness as they whispered to one another. I felt Edward's forehead press against mine, and his lips gently brushed against my cheek. A silent sob ripped through his chest, and I felt my own face crumble underneath the weight of all the pain I was harboring. The mournful cries were only for my ears, and I doubted his family heard them seeing as they were locked in a heated conversation. Edward played them no mind as he rocked me against him and let his cries drawn out the rest of the sounds.

For the first time in a long time, I prayed.

_Please God...save me from myself. Save me so I can save him._

~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~

The rays of the evening had dimmed and night filtered in through the windows. I don't know how much time had passed by, but I did know that a full day had gone with me resting in this stone-like slumber. I had never known what it felt like to sleep so soundly, but it wasn't a peaceful doze full of playful dreams or memories of a better day. It was as if I were in a coma and screaming from the inside to awaken. As of now, the only thing that kept me sane was the strong arms that never once let me go.

The pain was undetectable as it grew dimmer like a fire burning out. Only now the kindles of the flame remained and would forever scar my mind. I had been so carless! What would've happened if it weren't for that other person who saved me from Riley? I had a strong idea of who _they_ were, but first I needed to awaken so I could start the inquisition. With that thought in mind, I pushed aside all else and concentrated solely on waking up.

Time passed.

Seconds turned to minutes.

Minutes to hours.

And hours to days.

By now I was solidified in the confides of these strong arms that held me captive against a cold, muscular chest in which a breaking heart resided.

And slowly... my eyes began to flutter open.

I squinted against the harsh light of the room but blinked twice to adjust my sight. A soft moan escaped my lips before I could stop it. The small noise alerted everyone nearby. It happened so fast that my mind didn't have time to contemplate what occurred until I was in someone's arms.

Edward buried his face in my hair to calm himself with my scent and I quickly wrapped my arms around him as my face fell into his neck. He had lifted me off the ground and held me against him tightly. Small cries of relief, joy, and simple confusion left me as I poured the last few days of pent of agony onto my love's shoulder. "Bellababybaby," he crooned in relief as his lips moved to the side of my head to place kisses against my temple and all over my eyes, cheeks, and forehead. "Edward," I rasped ― my voice thick with emotion.

His eyes flashed to mine instantly, and if it were possible, he would've been crying. My own eyes glistened as I watched his sorrowful face ― brows drawn together as his lip quivered. His head tilted in towards me and he wrapped his hand around my neck, bringing me closer to him. "I'm so sorry; I should've been there earlier. If I had just realized you were in danger before I had...then maybe you wouldn't have been hurt."

His words only confirmed my thoughts. Edward was the one who found Riley and I, and he was the one who saved me from death's grasp. My guardian angel. Edward had to be a mix between David and Adonis. Strong and protective but also soft and compassionate. It didn't matter that we were in the Cullen house surrounded by vampires, or that I knew nothing of how I got here and what exactly occurred a few days ago. Nothing matter as Edward's lips claimed mine with such a fiery intensity that I lost my breath.

All that mattered was that we had found our ways back to each other.

We started out gently; he softly caressed my lips with his own as his large hands found purchase on my waist and brought me impossibly closer to him. His nose bumped into mine lightly and he growled softly, pressing back against me. I giggled and craned my neck so that I could capture his lips with my own before he could mine. He chuckled into the kiss, one hand reaching up to hold my cheek in his palm with the upmost tenderness ― as if it were made of glass. I sighed contently, my eyes fluttering closed. We stood motionless for a few moments, just our foreheads touching and our body wrapped around one another. He then lifted me into his arms and I rested against his chest, not bothering to complain. Pride be damned, it was euphoric in his arms.

Edward suddenly stiffened and my eyes shot open to scan the room, but then he relaxed and looked down at me with such a tender smile that my heart nearly melted. "You must have plenty of questions. I'm sure we could answer them all...if you would give them the chance?" My brows furrowed at his words but then suddenly there was a blur and a shift in wind, then six vampires appeared before us.

I slowly trailed my eyes across each one of them. Instead of finding scowls and glares of hatred or disgust, I only saw serene curiosity. Glancing back up at Edward, his eyes sparked with happiness. I knew I'd do anything for him, so I gently leapt down from his arms and stepped forward towards the rest of the Cullen clan.

"Sufficient to say...we need to talk."

"A long, overdue one at that," Alice offered with a spark of hope on her eyes. It was a foreign sight but it made me want to smile in return.

And suddenly I found myself back at square one. This time, things would be different...

They had to be.

**A/N: Hello again Twi-Hearts! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, things have been pretty hectic with all the preparations for my AP exams and the unexpected snowfall (Which, in no way, shape, or form, am I complaining about** **― I **_**love**_** the snow!) This chapter was kind of a filler but I promise the next one will be jam packed with loads of angst and...a few **_**revelations**_**... ;) Can't wait for Edward to finally say the 'L' word?! Neither can I. Thank you for all the kind and thoughtful reviews, I really do appreciate them and love to spend time reading them over! The chapter's song is by Linkin Park. Review to tell me how terrible I am for keeping you waiting? *********I'm going to try something new! Everyone who reviews will get a preview of the next chapter!****** **

**Thanks again for reading! **

**-Victoria**


	11. My Love

**Chapter 11  
My Love**

Edward sat down with me in his lap and our hands firmly intertwined. Everyone was in the same positions as they once were when I first met them. It was an eerie coincidence that I pushed to the back of my mind for later. As of now I needed to be open. As of now I needed to let the walls burn down.

"Our kinds have harbored strong distastes towards one another for quite a while, and after hearing your tragic story, Bella, we can all understand that you share the same loathing." Carlisle spoke with tenderness as if he were wary of how I'd react to his words. All eyes flickered between him and I, but mine remained locked on their leaders. I nodded solemnly, blinking once. "It would appear that way, yes," I said coolly. They remained silent so I continued. "However...you're cov-_family_," I corrected myself gently, "has shown me it doesn't have to be that way. That there are good vampires...no matter how few there may be." The words rolled off my tongue with ease but there meaning burned behind my eyes as if setting alight a wild fire. Did I truly mean what I had said?

Edward rubbed my back comfortingly and I glanced at him.

There was my answer, right in his eyes. I _did_ mean what I had said.

"I couldn't be more pleased to hear that," Carlisle commented sincerely. Edward tried to hide his smile but I could see from the corner of my eyes his lips lift into a quick grin. This tiny piece of knowledge eased my head and made my heart thud harder. Edward tried not to appear overly eager, but it was evident that he wanted me and his family to get along. And God only knew I'd do anything for this beautiful man. Ever so softly my hand applied pressure to the one he was holding, and I sent him a discrete smile. His answering smile was radiant and his eyes brightened.

Turning back to face his family, I swallowed back a century's worth of ire and tried to analyze these vampires more carefully. Each held a certain 'light' to them, as if they were all so different but in good ways. In what seemed like hours but was actually seconds, my mind raced to put the missing pieces together. Suddenly, I saw them all in a new light just by watching their movements.

Carlisle, although being the leader of a clan of vampires, was one of the most compassionate people I have ever met. From the start he was constantly watching me, not in wariness or disgust like the others, but with a curiously that burned to know more about me and my kind. And if he was the most compassionate person I knew, then his mate, Esme, was runner up. She, like Carlisle, never treated me lesser than who I am. She even smiled at me the first day I was brought here. She held a motherly nature about her that could only attract people like moths to a flame.

Then there was Alice. Her indifferent face from the beginning was only out of concern for her family. Since she couldn't see my future she saw me as a threat and for the first time in her vampire existence, she felt vulnerable from her own self. Her powers betrayed her because of my very presence. It was only now understandable that she would harbor wariness and irritation for me. But I could also easily say that out of all the Cullen's, she was quick to forgive. Her attitude, not even five minutes prior, showed me that much. Jasper seemed to be naturally indifferent towards others, but I could only label that as another sign of protectiveness for his mate and his family. He'd be willing to give me a try if Alice was, and for that I knew I wouldn't have a problem with him.

Rosalie wasn't as willing to give me a second try. She sat wedged between the arm of the couch and Emmett, staring at the floor with an impassive and bored look. But her words from the first day revealed that she was highly protective of her family and held a strong regard for human life. And Emmett, after I attacked his mate, was only rightfully distrustful and angered with me. It seemed I had to gain one mate's trust to be granted the other.

Then there was Edward. From the moment we laid eyes on each other it was as if our very natures betrayed themselves and beckoned us to be together. He never had any doubts about me, never harbored any foul emotions. He knew what I was just from the sight of me, but was relentless to give in to his natural instincts. Instead, he acted upon his consciousness and in turn, both our natures began to waver until they disappeared for good. We acted upon the mortal decisions within us. We acted upon our _humane_ emotions; which is how we knew that we were irrevocable.

"With that being said," Alice chirped from the corner of the room, coming to stand right beside Carlisle, "would you be willing to give us a second chance?" Her question hung in the air. As if the atmosphere wasn't tense enough, suddenly all eyes were on my face. Edward's hand tightened around mine. My breathing even out almost immediately. I smiled and nodded at Alice, although I addressed the entire family. "I'd like that very much...if you'd be willing to give me a second chance, as well?"

To my shock, Alice giggled and a few others had to suppress their smiles. I was confused and it was evident on my face. I turned to Edward and he brought my head to his chest, leaning down to kiss my hair. "Oh, Bella," he sighed, his breath fanning out over me. It was heavenly and smelt so much like Edward that I subconsciously breathed in. He ran his thumb across my cheek as I snuggled closer to him.

"You've hardly done anything to make us dislike you, aside from the obvious." Alice retorted as her honey colored eyes flickered over me and then back at her mate. 'Aside from the obvious' meant me being a wolf, but what about..."what about our first encounter?" What about when I attacked your sister? I noticed Rosalie stiffen in my peripheral vision, and Emmett lean forward slightly. It was unnerving but I kept my eyes trained on Alice. However, she wasn't the one to answer.

"You're not the only one who has...uncontrollable outbursts at times. No matter the difference, it _was_ our first encounter and I solely relied on my own instincts, just as you had." Rosalie sat up and placed a hand on her mate's leg. Her piercing eyes were gazing directly at me. I stared back, not challengingly but not with ease either. "You must have interrupted my words differently than how I intended them to be, and for that I'm sorry." I heard someone inhale sharply and Rosalie glowered at them. "Yes, I _can_ apologize. I'm not that cold hearted." She spat out, then crossed herself and smiled gently at me. I was too shocked to move my lips. And so was the frozen vampire beneath me.

"I only said what I did because I was wary of you. Not only did we find you with the Quileute's of all people, but Alice couldn't see your future either. You were an unpredictable creature; our mortal enemy no less! From the stories we've heard of your kind you could only imagine how terrifying it was to have you that close to my family. But I've watched you closely over the days, and I can see how special you are to my brother. So for that, I'm willing to put aside our difference and give you a chance."

Alice could barely contain her happiness as she was practically vibrating, which led Jasper to stand behind her and place his hands around her waist. Emmett looked at his mate in shock but also awe; and I felt myself begin to come out of my frozen stupor once Edward let out a short, amused chuckle. I stood from the couch, off of Edward's lap, but his hand still clamped around mine and he glanced up at me in wonder. I shook my head and smiled down at him, then at Rosalie.

"Thank you, truly. I know my control isn't the best but I've been dealing with it as much as I can for the past century. As for Alice not being able to see my future...well I can only hope you'll trust me enough to say that I promise not to harm you or your family. I honestly don't think I would even be able to at this point." I not so subtly glanced back at the man clutching onto my hand, and saw his eyes brighten. He stood up quickly and pulled me to his side with one arm around my waist. My heart pounded fiercely. I stroked his arm and blushed lightly when I felt the eyes staring at us.

"What can I say," Emmett implored as he sat back into the couch and slung an arm around the back, "I'll do anything _this one_ tells me to do." Rosalie slapped his arm but he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap, both playfully smirking at each other. Alice and Jasper glanced at each other and I notice Jasper send a silent nod my way. It was his own way of telling me he'd be willing to start over; so I returned the nod and grinned at the two of them. Carlisle held Esme in his arms and looked at Edward with inquisitive eyes, obviously speaking to him mentally. Edward chuckled and his eyes warmed as he ducked down to bury his face in my hair. My blush remained permanent after that.

~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~

An hour later and I found myself nestled up against Edward with our legs intertwined and my hand pressed against his chest. His own hands were around my waist and his head was using me as a pillow. We were in my room, on my bed, curled around each other's bodies with a copy of _Wuthering Heights_ pressed between us. The book had been all but forgotten the moment our lips met, but now that we had time to ourselves, the previous thoughts from my awakening came back in a rush.

"Edward?"

He lifted his head and his vibrant eyes implored me further.

"What...how exactly..._what_ _happened_?" I said exasperatedly, feeling a gust of air leave me lungs. I was just so confused, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. My head kept reeling as if this was all just a dream or a nightmare. Nothing made sense, but then again, nothing ever did in my world.

He froze and his eyes darkened. Instantly I was on guard and my eyes widened. Low growls rumbled beneath my hand and his eyes turned to slits as if his vision was clouded over with uninvited memories. His hands fisted and the anger on his face made him seem so dark and predatory. For a moment, he looked absolutely frightening. I whimpered softly and his growls cut off, replaced by gentle mummers of reassurance. He stroked the length of my back from the top of my head down to my waist and then back up again.

After a few moments of whispering sweet nothings to one another, he sat up, bringing me in his arms to rest in his lap. He looked pained as if the words that were about to be shared were going to physically hurt us. I stroked his cheek with my hand and placed a gentle kiss to his jaw. "Please...I can't take this anymore. Just tell me what happened." Another wary pause, and then he opened his mouth to rely the story. The words that poured from his beautiful lips were cold and emotionless, but they stung with each vowel as the imagines presented themselves in my mind.

"I couldn't be away from you any longer. Everything within me screamed out in protest the more the time passed. Finally I just had it and ran out of the house to find you. I let my instincts take over and traced your scent back to the Mallory's house. But, Bella...your scent brought me upon a rather horrific scene. There was so much blood and your scent was still highly concentrated...for a second I thought it was your blood and I nearly lost my sanity. But then I looked harder and noticed the body wasn't yours, although your necklace was lying just next to the dead girl. Carlisle didn't see it; I snatched it before he could.

I knew in my heart you didn't do it to the girl, but all the signs were there and it scared me. It scared me to think of what you must've been going through after possibly ending someone's life...after submersing yourself to your instincts. So I ran. I didn't even look at Carlisle as I fled from the scene, searching desperately for another trace of your scent. But when I found it, I also found Riley's scent. And when I came through the tree lining and saw you pinned beneath him, it all clicked in my mind. It was Riley who killed the girl. But then I was too late. He had already hurt you. I saw red and lunged myself towards him, taking his head off with a clean swipe. I think Carlisle took care of his body. I was really paying much attention to that. We brought you back here and I didn't let go of you once. My family tried to reassure me, but I still couldn't be reassured. Not until you opened your eyes and proved to me that you were safe. Bella...I don't know what I would do without you. You are my life now."

My heart just about melted at his words.

But then grew cold with fright in an instant.

Riley would only try to frame me for a crime if he knew it would hurt me.

"Edward...who was she? Who was the girl that he killed?"

My body grew cold with dread and my eyes blurred as realization struck me hard. Edward whispered gently, as if afraid to even speak. "It was Rebecca, Bella." I gasped out in pain and slammed my eyes shut as they began to sting with tears. I shook my head in denial, and repeat 'no' and 'he wouldn't dare' over and over like a mantra. Edward shushed me and stroked my hair comfortingly, pulling my face to his chest. I cried relentlessly over the loss of one of the only girls who had ever let me in. One of the only people on this earth who had treated me like a normal person...and she died...because of me. Because of my fucked up life.

I cried harder.

Edward tightened his hold around me.

Darkness swept across the town as the moon hid behind storm clouds. For once, all of Forks was silenced.

~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~

The sky was overcast when I woke up.

A slight breeze tangled with my curtains while the rain gently tapped alongside the windows and the roof. The house was so quiet that all I could hear were the soothing sounds of the drizzle and the slight inhale and exhale of the beautiful creature pretending to sleep next to me. The dim morning's glow danced along his translucent skin, making it glow underneath the hiding rays of light.

The sun had yet to rise, making the room glow as if at twilight.

His eyelids were shut and his face showed a perfect mirror of tranquility. One arm was slung around my waist and the other was beneath me, wrapped around my back so that I was pressed against him. Our legs were intertwined together in a jumbled mess of flesh and bare skin. He held me against him like a pillow and his head rested on my stomach. My fingers subconsciously tangled in his hair, and one of my arms was resting on top of his.

I couldn't have conjured a better way to wake up.

Slowly, I shifted so that I was reclined against my headboard and Edward's head was in my lap. A lazy smile graced his lips and he in return grabbed my waist and pressed his head against my stomach as if he were hiding. I laughed softly, my voice still weak from sleep. "Edward...wake up..." I whispered down to him, trying to keep the laughter from my voice. He playfully growled and pressed himself closer to me, his hands firmly around my waist in a vice grip. "C'mon, baby...wake up so I can kiss you."

He lifted his head slowly and his honey gold eyes bore into mine. For a minute we didn't say anything and just stared at each other. I blinked once and then a grin stretched over his perfect face. He sat up and pulled me into his arms, cradling me against his chest. His head craned down just as mine tilted back for our lips to meet in a soft but passionate morning kiss. "Good morning, angel," he crooned so softly that I almost didn't hear. But I did. And it felt amazing to hear those sweet words drift from his mouth. I think I even blushed a bit. "Morning," I hummed, resting my head against his shoulder and running a hand down his back.

"What would you like to do today?"

The question made me huff. "We can actually _decide_ that?"

"Hhmmm...It would appear so. Unless of course you'd like to come back to my house and let my sister play dress up with you. I already saw her planning it last night the moment you said you'd give her a try." Edward smirked down at me with his eyes so full of mirth that for a second my horror at the thought of 'dressing up' subsided. I reached up with my neck and placed a lingering trail of sensual kisses along his firm jaw. I felt him immediately grow rigid beneath me and I internally rejoiced at my small but meaningful victory. _Edward Cullen you are mine. _

"Or we could just play _un_dress."

Did those words really leave me mouth?

Judging from the fact that the vampire I was perched on completely turned to stone and stopped breathing, they had. His hands stilled on my back and his eyes flew open in shock. For a moment they took on a glazed look before clearing and coming back to reality. He shifted so that I was now sitting next to him rather than on top of him. I pouted like a child who had been denied candy, but Edward didn't pay me any mind as he got off the bed and paced towards my window.

Anxiety coursed through me. Was he going to leave? How badly did I screw up this time?

I watched with baited breath as he continued to stand with his back to me and his body rigid. I could tell from his posture that his muscles were tight and his neck was stiff. My playful attempt to get him to kiss me had suddenly turned into a not so friendly attempt to mess around with my vampire's head. Slowly, I threw my legs off the side of the bed and hesitantly approached him. My wary steps echoed in the silent room, but he still didn't turn around. "Edward?" I whispered as I drew nearer to him. I stopped once I was fully behind him. He didn't respond. He didn't even look at me.

My anxiety turned into full blown panic.

"Edward! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do it! Please answer me, please!"

He turned around so fast that I gasped and stumbled back a step. His eyes were clouded over with black ink that seemed to overrule any trace of gold that had ever been present. His lips were set in a hard line and his brows were drawn together. I frowned in worry and my hand reached out to touch him.

He snatched my hand in his so fast and then suddenly I was on his back and we were out the window. The scream died down in my throat once his feet touched the ground and then he didn't stop as he took off into the woods. The wind whipped around my hair and the rain nipped at my morning skin. I pressed myself closer to Edward as he rushed through the forest, having no idea what had or was happening. I just closed my eyes tightly and pushed my face into his back as he dashed through the backwoods.

He slowed down once we reached a softer part of the woods that lay directly in between my house and his. I opened my eyes and had to blink a few times as the brightness evaded my sight. Edward walked forward past the tree lining until we were fully submerged into the lavish piece of the woods. Our meadow.

He released me and I leapt of his back, confusion still clouding my mind. He walked forward and began to sparkle as the rays of light lazily touched his skin. I had seen him like this before, but every time was always more radiant and mesmerizing as the last. He was just so beautiful, I was constantly wondering how I'd gotten stuck with claws instead of glistening skin.

I watched as Edward walked to the middle of the meadow and then plopped down into the tall grass. His eyes flickered up to mine and I saw the traces of gold begin to return. He motioned me forward and I found myself already walking towards him. I knelt down and sat directly across from him. We mirrored each other's position and kept our eyes locked like we had this morning. Once again I felt the euphoric string of electricity flow from between us, sighing in relief as it rejoiced from our nearness.

"Bella"

Edward's voice drifted with the wind and caressed my face. That one word sent a chill of pleasure down my back. His tone carried out his softness but it also held a hardened edge. Something in his melodic voice seemed off...as if he were holding back. My brows drew together as I watched him stumble for words.

I reached across the small space and grasped his cold hands in my warm ones. His head shot up to mine and I never lost his eyes as I brought both our hands into my lap and ran my thumbs across the back of his palms. He swallowed hard as an undetectable emotion washed over his features. A small grin fell in place against my cheeks. "Edward, you can tell me anything. I promise to listen to it all. Just please...don't berate yourself like this. It pains me to see you struggling over something so..._trivial_."

He grinned in return, eyes bright with relief and joy. He inched closer to me so that our knees were touching, and his fingers tightened around mine as his eyes begged for me to concentrate on his face. "I've made a mess trying to figure this out," he began nervously, "but I know now that things were always meant to be. I just had to accept them first."

My silence pleaded him to continue.

"Bella, from the day I met you I knew something was..._different_ about you. The way you spoke to others with affection and playfulness, the way you held yourself, the way you seemed to emanate with grace and passion and kindness...you never saw yourself clearly. It infuriated me that a creature as divine as yourself couldn't see the good you held. Yet everyone around you saw it brighter than daylight. Even Rosalie had trouble denying it mentally."

He chuckled lightly at his joke but I remained silent. His words...they did such justice to my broken heart that second by second I felt as if it were rebuilding itself. My battered and betrayed organ began to pound against my rib cage as if ready to explode. My eyes were wide and I'm pretty sure a bit watery. His words played on repeat inside my head. I tried to contain the emotions that welled up inside me, but the adoration for this remarkable creature just grew with every passing moment.

"Edward..."my voice cracked as I tried to speak. It was all just too much. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me onto his lap, a familiar position that now felt foreign. This time it was different. It was more...passionate. The way his careful hands held me as if I were about to break...his eyes never once left my face. He tilted my head up and stared directly into my eyes.

"I could spend all eternity with you trying to conjure a good enough statement that would justify your concrete beauty. But for now I can only think of one simple thing that needs to be said― that _needed_ to be said―the moment I realized it." His hands cupped each side of my face and by now the tears had escaped and were gently rushing down my cheeks. His eyes shone with emotion as he spoke with such tenderness that my heart nearly burst. "Isabella, I love you. I'm _in love_ with you, and I have been since the day we met."

A soft cry left me and I leaned up to grab his neck and bring his lips down to mine. Our mouths met together in a soft greeting, as if newly accommodating with one another. I twisted to wrap my arms around his neck as his gentle hands held me in place by my hips. "Edward," I whispered against his lips, "I love you so much it hurts." He whimpered against my mouth and then slammed his lips back to mine. Our soft cries mingled together as our lips claimed each other.

My fingers laced through the thick strands of bronze hair, and I tugged lightly to lead his head closer. The tips of my fingers softly grazed the hair at the nap of his neck, toying with the strands and eliciting a moan of pleasure from his lips. His breath came out in short pants that almost sounded like deep growls. His muscles flexed around me. His fingers grazed my skin and traveled down until they reached my thigh, to which he hooked his hand under and brought up over his hip.

My heart thudded erratically in my chest, ready to burst through my rib cage. "Bella" he swallowed thickly, his voice strained. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. I swiveled my hips against his, eliciting another incredibly delectable growl from deep within his chest. "If you keep this up little wolf," he murmured breathlessly against my bare shoulder ― his eyes flashed to mine, "I may end up eating you." I clamped down hard as my eyes squeezed shut at the thought of him drinking from me. His lips slowly grazing the column of my thin neck before sinking his teeth beneath my skin and sucking. I nearly fainted at my overactive imagination, but suddenly it wasn't surreal.

As I glanced at my vampire, eyes shining with love, I knew I could trust him. So I gently tipped my head back, exposing my pale neck for him. "The do it," I whispered, letting the sound linger in the chilled midnight air. He slowly rose with me, his body covering mine and holding onto me just a bit tighter. His head bent towards my neck and I grasped his hair. My heart pounded loudly.

He parted his mouth, and his tongue traced the throbbing pulse of my vein, before he moaned and held onto me tighter while pressing his nose into the plane of bare skin between my collar bone and shoulder. His hand gently caressed the back of my head for support as I wrapped my arms around his neck, drawing him in. His eyes flashed to my face, and the fear I saw there was enough to make my heart clench. He was afraid of hurting me. It was evident behind the onyx of his eyes. I gently lifted my hand to trace to shadows beneath his eyes.

He closed them momentarily and relaxed into the feel of my hands. "You won't hurt me." My small voice seemed to calm him and he leaned into my hand, tilting his face to kiss the inside of palm for a prolonged second. His face buried into the crook of my neck and I tilted back with the aid of his hand. He whispered thickly, "I promise to love you with everything that I am. You'll never be lost with me. I'll always help guide you, my love. After all...we belong together."

There was no more doubt. Everything fell into place. My world would forever be changed. My heart would begin to rebuild its strength. I have found my home. I have found my heart.

I loved, and in return was loved. Tears of pure happiness sprung to my eyes.

And then I felt a sharp pain cut through the hallow of my neck.

_Make me yours, Edward..._

And so he did.

**A/N: Who else ****loves**** the 'L' word?! 'Cause I sure as hell do! A lot to take in, huh? Sorry I couldn't find a good place to cut off and I didn't want to leave you with a nasty cliff hanger again. So the truth has been revealed about the Riley mishap! How many saw it coming? You're pretty brilliant readers; I have no doubts that you didn't. I'll admit I'm nervous to write lemons because...well, because I'm fifteen and a virgin? Yeah, that can qualify as an excuse. I'm well...**_**aware**_**...of what goes on...and I've read plenty of lemons to know a lot more than I think I should xD However, the thought of writing one kind of scares me. I wrote one when I was thirteen and posted it. Not that the reviews were bad, but I was just embarrassed to have it up online so I took it down****. If anyone has any pointers or can help me write one for a previous chapter-****PLEASE inbox me****! I'd mention you in the chapter and be very thankful for your help! The song for this chapter is by the lovely Sia Furler (Eclipse soundtrack) Thank you for reading & reviewing! Love you guy's lots! **

**-Victoria **


	12. The Funeral

***** Lemon Warning ***(Rated M)**

**Chapter 12  
The Funeral**

When I woke, the sun had yet to filter through the trees. The wind held a slight chill and the air was full of forest musk, a clear indicator that there would be downfall. _Of course_, I thought meticulously; I'm in Forks― the town where rain poured with abandon. As if to echo my theory, the sound of rumbling grew in the distance as thunder prowled across the grey sky. I shifted in bed, turning on my side to come face-to-face with the most precious thing I've ever seen. Edward pretending to sleep.

His eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell with each unnecessary breath. I continued to stare at him unabashedly until he finally felt my gaze and opened his eyes. "You know, it's rude to stare," he murmured. I snuggled up closer to him between the bed-sheets just as his arm came around my waist. "True, but it's romantic when we do it." My words were muffled by his chest. I felt him laugh and his long fingers gently brought my face up to meet his ― eyes alight with warmth. "We do tend to make the simplest of things romantic," his words cut off as our lips met in a morning kiss; light and gentle with content relief and adoration. "Ah, and the oddest of things as well," I remarked with a sly grin to which he cupped my face and buried himself into our embrace. I felt the corner of his mouth tug upward at my teasing.

He pulled back and stared at me with that crooked grin again. I felt the heat creep across my face as my skin was painted rose-red from just the sight of this beautiful creature smiling at me...in my bed no less! His body shook with silent laughter as he noticed my blush, and I huffed, pushing his shoulder and swinging my legs off the side of the bed. The wind shifted course as something manipulated it and in the blink of an eye, Edward stood in front of me with that damn smile still intact.

I stood up and raised my brow at him. "You do realize it's Monday? We have this horrible thing called school to attend."

Edward eyes darkened and his lips set in a taught line. "Purgatory," he growled the word as if it were a curse.

It never occurred to me just how much the Cullen's disliked school until this very moment. They just seemed to put up with everything and never complained. It was now evidently clear that vampires hated school as much as humans did...and I could justify that werewolves hated it just as much as well. I couldn't keep back the onslaught of laughter that left my lips. "Oh come on, it's not that bad. You've been through this what? Eighty times already? You should be used to it by now."

As I was walking towards the closet strong arms wrapped around me from behind and lifted me into the air. The scream of surprise died down in my throat as Edward flung us both back onto the bed and then placed me on top of him with my wrist tightly wound between his hands. The teasing spark never once left his eyes, nor did that heart-melting smile leave his face. "And you've done this what? Once before? You shouldn't really judge until you've at least graduated." I rolled my eyes and smiled at nothing in particular. The happiness enveloped me like a warm blanket, and the overcast was all but forgotten. I had Edward here. He was my sun.

"Besides," he added ardently, "now I have you to endure it with."

I smiled down at him and pressed my hands against his chest, right above his frozen heart. The heart that once beat freely in his chest and swelled with the excitement of a young boy. "I think I've thawed it." I muttered absently, still staring at his hands wrapped around my wrists. He sat up and frowned in confusion. My words were meant to stay inside my head, but once they were out in the open I could finally see the truth behind them. He'd been alone for so long, just as I had. He had faced regret and misery and loss, just as I had. He even had to endure being around a family of mated couples...just as I had.

"Your heart," I whispered intensely.

He was silent.

My head remained bent down towards our intertwined hands, but his had all but frozen against mine. I ran my thumb hypnotically against fingers, and the silence dragged on until I had no other choice but to look up. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly opened in shock and...some other undetectable emotion. The golden hue in them bore directly into my murky brown ones, and he swallowed thickly.

"My what?" He questioned darkly. It was my turn to frown in confusion. "Your heart, Edward. You _do_ have one, don't you? Otherwise you wouldn't be able to love. You wouldn't be able to love music, or your damn car, or your family," I trailed off, suddenly realizing the seriousness behind this conversation,"...or _me_."

His eyed grew impossibly wider and his grip on me tightened. "Are you doubting my love for you?" His words were pained and the fear the flashed through his eyes tore at me. I shook my head furiously, "Of course not! I know you love me. Just as I love you. But did it ever occur to you, that it wouldn't be possible to love without a heart?"

He was again silent, allowing my words to sink in until they reached a balance between his mind and his soul. What he refused to believe and what he had not choice to deny.

Just then, a shrill vibration rippled through the air as my phone went off on the nightstand. I growled in irritation at the very untimely interruption but nevertheless snagged the thing and pressed it to my ear.

"What?" My voice carried out my clear irritation. Edward was still stiff beneath me, although he was now staring at my face in wonder. It stung to look away, but once I heard who was on the other end, I leapt from the bed and rushed to my closet.

"You guys have about ten minutes to make it to school on time. The principle issued some new rule about tardiness that will directly violate the school's policy; or some shit like that ―" Emmett's voice was cut off by a growling sound and then a ruffling on the other end. Someone must've grabbed the phone from his hand and I heard another voice yelling at him. "Emmett, you ass, Alice said not to interrupt them yet!" That was Rosalie scolding him. I felt another blush coat my cheeks as I realized Alice had just seen all that Edward and I were doing.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about him, he's just rowdy this morning because Esme told him that he couldn't cut school to go bear hunting," Alice sighed into the phone. I was rummaging through my closet trying to find something quick. I reached for a pair of jeans but Alice added, "Oh, and you might want to wear black. Everyone is mourning Rebecca...her funeral is today." Those words were meant to be a friendly reminder but that didn't stop me from closing my eyes momentarily and leaning against the wall as pain washed over me.

Instantly, Edward was behind me and turned me in his arms. I buried my face against his chest just as his arms wrapped around my waist. He gently took the phone from me and I heard him speaking quickly, "Yes, Alice, we'll be there on time...No, that's not necessary...I'll remind her, thank you. See you in school."

Edward took me fully into his arms, and hummed soothingly as his hand ran up and down my back. Rebecca's death had taken its toll on all of us, even the Cullens. The entire congregation seemed to gather together when such a tragedy as this happens. Forks was, after all, the smallest town in the continental U.S. A death as unpredictable and horrific as the murder of a young girl is sure to cause a morose reacting from everyone. It seemed the entire town was coming together to mourn her. Some people lost their friend, others a daughter, or even a sister, possibly a neighbor, and even more possibly a student in their biology class. In a town as small as this, everyone lost someone.

So did that make me a horrible person for feeling at peace not only five minutes ago?

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Edward murmured, placing a kiss to my hair. He leaned back to stare at me and I nodded once. He wasn't convinced. "If not, then please tell me. We can stay here and relax or go to our meadow. I can even take you back to my place, I'm sure Esme would understand. Please love, I hate to see you in pain."

My eyes shut involuntarily and I sighed. "I just...wish things didn't have to be done this way. What if she never left the house? Or if I was with her? I could've protected her from _him_! Instead, I was inside partying while my friend was being murdered..." my voice cracked and I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Edward lifted me into his arms and I wrapped my legs around his torso, planting my face into the crook of his neck while my hands went around his neck. His arm wound around me and one of his hands held my head to him like a small child's. "That's it, you're not going." His voice was hard. I knew that tone. He had come to his decision and he would stick to it. He wouldn't take no for an answer. _So stubborn_, I sighed internally.

"No, Edward I need to go ―" I began but he cut me off.

"Bella, you're not ready to go back."

I huffed. "People who she was closer to, people who have known her since _kindergarten_, are still showing up at school." He tightened his hold on me. "No. I can't let you do this to yourself."

"Edward, _please_," I whispered brokenly.

He stared at me. I knew it hurt him to deny me anything, just as it hurt me to see him pained. It was really a moot point as of now. With that in mind, I sighed and decided upon another route. It wasn't exactly what I had intended, but it would give the both of us some piece of mind. "What if I said I'd go to school but skip the memorial service? I'll pay my respects by showing up in class, and I'll send the Mallory family my regards. Does that sound better?"

After a short pause he nodded and planted a lingering kiss to my forehead. I dropped back to my feet and walked towards my closet, but he stopped me again. "If at any time you feel like it's too much for you, please let me know." His eyes burned into mine. I nodded, a sad smile dawning my lips. "I promise," I leaned up to kiss him and as our lips met I felt the pain evaporate into thin air. My phone vibrated once more and I glanced at the time.

_Time fly's by when you're having fun._

I doubted this was considered 'fun'.

Edward caressed my cheek, "We're already late. It won't make a difference if we skipped first period. I'll run home to get my car while you change."

~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~~*'*~

The ride to school was quiet.

Edward was concentrated on the road ahead, and I was picking at my black dress. I also wore a knitted black cardigan and a pair of tights because of the cold weather. For once, the rain in Forks was welcomed. Edward was also wearing all black, and his face was expressionless. His eyes, however...they were wary. He was still unsure if agreeing to let me attend school was a smart decision.

My shoulders sagged.

I reached a hand over the consul and placed it lightly on his thigh. His fingers on the steering wheel tightened. He didn't look at me, but he did take my hand in his and grasped my fingers tightly. I was still staring at him, but he was still stoically watching the rainclouds. What I'd give to know what he was thinking...

"Edward..." I began slowly, eyes still trained on his face, "what are you thinking?"

He gave a dark, humorless chuckle.

He didn't reply, though.

I continued to stare at him, my heart pounding loudly.

Silence.

Rain tapping against the windshield.

And then, he spoke darkly.

"You need to leave Forks, Bella."

I think my heart froze all together.

"What?" I gasped, my eyes widening as my hand retracted from his touch. A thousand thoughts flooded my head. Leave Forks? Did I do something wrong? Does he finally see how dangerous I am? Is he punishing me for being carless? Does he worry for his family's safety? After all, the Volturi are still looking for me. Does that matter to him? Does he want me here? Does he want me at all? Does he...does he not love me?

The car slowed down and came to a sudden stop.

Edward turned to look at me, and I flinched at the coldness in his eyes.

"Bella, it isn't safe here. The wolves are constantly watching our every step, and there are nomads passing through Seattle coming straight for Forks. I know Riley's gone, but Jacob made it a point to warn you about three scents. That means the other two are still out there, and we just killed one of their members. You never stay in one place for too long, and with the abrupt death of Rebecca...it may have caused suspicion. If the Volturi get word of it, they'll piece together where my family lives and they'll think we did it. They would come here. Bella, it's just too dangerous here. You can't stay in Forks."

The words cut through me like a knife. He was telling me to leave Forks. He had finally realized I was a danger to everyone, and he was demanding I take my leave. My heart throbbed, and I wrapped my arms around my torso out of habit. Like I was keeping myself whole by doing so.

Edward continued in his lifeless tone. "I will tell my family this afternoon and help you pack. We can leave this town tonight, leave it all behind. Bella, I'll do anything to keep you safe."

My eyes narrowed, prickling with tears, but my ragged breathes halted as apprehension set in. "What are you saying?" I whispered hoarsely. His eyes softened as he gave me a look of confusion. "You...you wanted me to leave you. Now you want to come with me? Wha-",

I was cut off when Edward took a sharp breath and his head snapped to mine, eyes wide and blazing. "You thought I was asking you to leave?" He demanded loudly, making me shrink back a little. I had nothing to say, so I nodded mutely.

Suddenly he was gone. I only had a second to process his escape when my door was thrown open and he was there. He grabbed me and pulled me from my seat into his arms. I was frozen, and I could only place my hands against his arms while he buried his face into my hair and held me tightly, like a lifeline.

"I wasn't asking you to leave me, you stupid lamb. I was asking you to run away with me."

My head reeled with this. My heart thudded erratically, tiered of being pulled in every which direction. The pain had dissipated, but was now replaced with an earnest and unconditional surge of devotion. He wasn't demanding I leave. He _didn't _wantme to go. He wanted me to be with him. He wanted us together. He was willing to leave behind his family and all that he's known. He was willing to leave behind his old life. He wanted to start a new one with me.

I looked up at him and our eyes locked. His shone with concern, wariness, and apprehension...but they also shone with adoration, passion, and irrevocable love.

"Then you should already know my answer, you sick masochistic lion. Of course I'd run with you. I'd follow you anywhere, my love."

I felt the corner of his lips lift into a smile as I crashed my mouth onto his. Our noses brushed against each other, our breathes mixed together as we become one. A whole. His euphoric scent was heavily concentrated with the thick forest musk, making him simply ravishing. I could practically smell the woods coating every inch of him, mixed with the delectable scent of Edward...it all become too much.

Something snapped within me and my blood burned with an animalistic need. I needed him. I needed to feel him with me, to know that he was there and that we were together as one. To know that we were a whole. We completed each other. His rough hands grabbed me and slammed me up against the car. I snarled and hissed and bit at anything I could reach, but all I did was encourage the monster and his thirst. His pitch eyes were darker than night, holding such a depth that it made me mesmerized in the most terrifying of ways. His possessive side was peaked and his instinctual nature grew heightened. The snarls that he emitted we're bone chilling and yet completely provocative.

We were now in the heart of the woods, and I momentarily took in my surroundings. Edward had pulled over on the side of the road, but he had rushed us deep into the thick of the forest. And ironically enough, we were now in our meadow. The clouds covered the sun beams but everything around us seemed to illuminate with the dim lighting. The slight rain only added to the heat of the moment, and I watched hungrily as it cascaded over Edward's bare arms and neck.

Edward gently laid me down against the grass and said, "I cannot wait a second longer. Not another second. I need to be inside you right now." My eyes rolled into the back of my head at his words, and I moaned, "Oh, God. Edward, please..."

He knelt over me, supporting himself with his arms and blocking the rain from hitting my face. "Bella," he whispered passionately, "you're so beautiful...so fucking beautiful, and all for me..." I trembled beneath him, and I tilted my neck back to reach his lips. My fingers danced along the hem of his shirt, and I slowly began to lift it off his body. He helped me shrug it off his shoulders, and then I was staring at his perfectly firm torso. He was so well built and strong...and protectively lying above me with drops of rain falling from his soft skin...

"Edward," I whispered, still trembling.

My hands clenched his wet hair and led him towards me. Our lips conquered one another's and I felt my skin prickle as the rain made contact with my bare skin. Edward slyly discarded my dress and then lunged to attack my lips once more. I ravished him, growling against his face as he reciprocated and lifted my hips to meet his. The breath left my lungs when I felt him hard against me.

As the kiss deepened and his firm grip led our movements, the skin to skin contact began to drive me crazy. I pressed myself against him and rocked slowly. He inhaled through his tenth and clenched his eyes shut. "Love," he grunted harshly as his hips began to rub against mine. "Yes, Edward, please...I need more..." The friction was making me dizzy with lust.

Their lips met once more in a fervent hunger. "I can't believe this," he said, his breath shallow. "I didn't think this day would ever come. I thought I was doomed to endure eternity alone. Bella, oh God, my Bella...touch me, sweetheart. Put your hands on me."

I whimpered as I complied. My hands ran along his body, from his hair all the way down his chest until they grazed his pants. I growled and quickly shredded the thing, shoving it violently away from us. Edward continued to ravish me while I undressed him, his lips suckling my neck and leaving a trail of his love from my collar bone down to my breasts. He slowly ran his large hands across my back until they found purchase with my bra clasp. As he undid it, I took in a shuddering breath.

His eyes found mine and the concern and softness in them made me whimper.

Not looking away from me, his gentle hands ran from my back to my chest and then right over my breasts. I clenched down hard and arched my back into his hands. This pleased him and he looked down, lowering his face to plant kisses along my exposed skin, his hands still running along my trembling sides. "Bella, love..." he would whisper thickly at times, and my hands clung to his hair.

But when his hands met my bare bottom I froze and felt a rush of fervent lust sweep over me. His fingers dipped beneath the elastic of my panties and he slowly stroked up and down. My breathing grew labored. "Edward," I gasped out when I felt his hands increase their steady pace. His eyes were closed and his face was rested against my breasts. A lazy smile flitted across his lips. "You're so beautiful..."

But when he began to rub firmer did I finally drawn in my unyielding lust. Feeling a surge of empowerment, I bravely reached out and, with my nails, tore off the remaining fabric from him. The sight before me was euphoric. God he was so handsome...and large. How the hell was that going to work out?

"Oh my God, Edward," I muttered incredulously, falling back into the wet ground. "It's alright," he said, smiling from ear to ear. And that simple smile, the gentles and compassion that it revealed, made all my apprehension dissipate. "Do you trust me?" He asked gently.

"With everything I am," I breathed out.

He braced himself just at my entrance, and his head dropped to my neck. "I love you." And then he slowly entered me, pushing in deeper little by little into my core. I moaned softly at the feel of him, but also at the slight sting it brought. He noticed this and slowed down. I lay stilled beneath him. He was also still above me, his lips pressed against my forehead. "Tell me when it stops hurting," he whispered against me.

I swallowed and willed the pain to subside.

After an agonizing minute, the sharp pang was replaced with an overwhelming pleasure.

I hummed contently and gently brought my hips up closer to his, bringing him deeper inside me. He hissed through clenched teeth and his large hands held me to him. He pulled out slowly and softly, then gently eased back in. I exhaled, shuddering. The motions grew stronger and quicker with each passing second. I heard him groan above me, his thrusts making me clench around him. "Love," he murmured into the cool wind.

"Oh, Edward." I was unable to breathe.

"I know, just hold onto me."

His lips claimed mine again and he thrust once more, deeper this time. There was a short panting pause between the both of us. Our labored breathes mingled and our chests panted softly. He swallowed hard and his emotional eyes met mine. "I'm done for, aren't I? You'll be the death of me, I swear..." his words grew softer until they were incomprehensible. My lips tingled from his, and our mouths were pressed firmly together, moving slowly and passionately.

Suddenly, his thrusts became stronger. And stronger. And stronger. It was to the point where I couldn't take it anymore. I gritted my teeth and cried out as I felt him pulse within me. He growled lowly, his body fully pressed against mine. We reached our climax together and came crashing down as the heat fully enveloped the two of us. The movements slowed once more, like coming to the end of a ride, and soon we lay silent.

Edward lay on top of me for a few panting moments. My hands continued to grip him closer. A bittersweet sensation remained from where we become one; and I wanted him inside me again; it had felt so excessive and absolute, like it was meant to be. Lifting himself off me, Edward caressed my face. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He whispered, tenderly kissing the small trail of freckles across my nose. "Bella, sweetheart, tell me you're alright?"

He smelt incredible. Of soap, and sunshine, and caramelized sugar...and of our love. It clung around me like a sheet. The rain had stopped a while ago, and now the sun made its path through the dimming clouds. Edward's skin illuminated beneath it, and I stared up at the beautiful creature above me. My love.

"More so than you could ever imagine."

His crooked smile outshone the rays of sun, and soon we found ourselves laughing at the euphoric and unimaginable sensation of love that had captured us. He quickly switched our positions so that he was now sitting with me perches in his lap, our legs tangled with one another's. He hummed against my hair, "I love you."

"I can't believe we actually did that." I whispered against him. He laughed aloud and tightened his hold on me. "Neither can I; twentieth century morals be damned."

I giggled and turned to face him. His grin was radiant, and I'm sure we looked like fools just sitting naked in the dim sunlight, grinning at each other. But then he grew serious, and he stopped smiling as another emotion clouded his features. Nervousness.

"Edward..." I asked hesitantly, lowering my head to stare into his eyes.

He looked up to meet mine and his hand caressed my cheek in his. He watched me intently, not once letting his eyes trail elsewhere. Moments passed and it could've been hours for all I knew. Finally, he spoke again.

"I know it may seem unexpected and irrelevant...for many reasons...but there is no denying that I am a selfish man and a very possessive person. I don't care if we're not truly alive, or that our kinds are mortal enemies. All I know is that I want you. Forever. For every second of every day, I want you with me. I love you too much too much to allow any different."

My eyes watered and my love for him only enlarged.

"Which is why I'm asking you this now. Isabella, would you do me the extraordinary honor of marry me?"

**A/N:...*hides*...I'm a bit afraid to ask, but what did you think? Too much? Too little? Kind of confused at what's really going on in the story as of now? Yeah same xD Just kidding! Stick with me, I have a plan! Thank you for reading and reviewing, and I hope to get plenty more after this little treat. The chapter's song is by Band of Horses. It's a 'funeral' not for Rebecca, but for the death of the past. Get what I mean? I really hope so. :) Special thanks to ****SaveMe2017**** for advice on the lemon! Please review, and thanks for reading!**

**-Victoria**


End file.
